


I'm Half-Doomed and You're Semi-Sweet

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Fallen Angels and Soulmarks [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fallen Angels, I added more Fallen Angels, I'm just making this up as I go for the most part, IT'S ONLY MENTIONED DON'T SHOOT ME, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Pete is a "Fallen Angel", Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide Attempt, curses and magic, leave me be ok, may have realized that there is come non-con/underage to this, patrick is an angel, technically Patrick was underage when it happened, there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of us is born with two tattoos branding us with a species and a soulmate. The placement of your species mark varies depending on what you are. Your soul-mark is the first place your soulmate will touch you.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised another Peterick soon, well here it is, this idea just kind of struck me one day and I don't know I just kind of love it

Each of us is born with two tattoos branding us with a species and a soulmate. The placement of your species mark varies depending on what you are. Your soul-mark is the first place your soulmate will touch you. I look down at my forearm. The trail of stars and music notes that circles my right arm just below my elbow like a thick band has always been something I hated intensely. It’s not that I don’t want a soulmate but I feel like deep inside I never will. I look at my back in the full length mirror on the bathroom door. Just under the ring of thorns I got tattooed across my shoulders all the way around is a larger tattoo. My species brand. A pair of broken and burnt looking pitch black wings. I have a lot of tattoos but my brands are the only ones I truly hate. My mother’s species brand is also wings on her back but they are pristine and white, just like every other Angel out there. My father, however, is human. His mark is an infinity symbol on his chest, resting over his heart. Humans are versatile, they can choose to be one or the other. I’ve met a Demon or two before but most avoid letting the world see what they are. Demons are marked by an intricate flame shaped like a dagger on the back of their neck. 

“Peter, your mother has called you for dinner three times, move it now. Get downstairs immediately.” I hear my father’s voice outside the bathroom door. 

“Okay, I’ll just be a second.” I call back weakly. I hear him huff and walk back downstairs. 

When I was little my parents tried to figure out what was wrong with my species brand but no one could find any answers. My younger siblings are fine. Andrew is human like dad, Hillary is an Angel like mom. I pull my t-shirt over my head and pad down the stairs. Dad sees me round the corner and rolls his eyes at my ratty shirt, tight jeans, straightened hair, and eyeliner. He doesn’t like my additional tattoos either. My mom smiles at me and I sit down at the table beside her. They started eating without me but that’s fine with me. 

~~~~~

I stand on the edge of the platform, so close to the edge that if I hopped down I’d be standing on the train tracks below. The hood on my hoody is up but my sleeves are also pushed up because it’s goddamn hot tonight. It’s gotta be close to midnight. I look around at the empty train station. With my headphones in and the music cranked it’s peaceful out here, nothing can touch me right now. I feel numb, it’s the kind of lack of feeling that strikes you to the core and echoes in your soul, rattling around in your mind like a loose piece broken off inside of a beloved toy. My mind is a nightmare all it’s own. All I can see is the failure that I am. The disappointment my life has become. I don’t know how I let it get this way. I look like the kind of guy your mother warns you about when you start flirting with guys in high school, the kind your father threatens to beat the crap out of if they try to date you. I’m 23 and still live with my parents with no job and no hope for any kind of future as of right now. 

I look down at my Soul Mark, stars and music notes. The Marks are supposed to mean something, every pair has something different. What could this one mean? And why there of all places? I know I’ll never find out, I don’t know why the universe even wasted the energy to give me a soulmate when I’ll never find them and they’ll be alone for their whole lives, the universe had to know I wouldn’t last long enough. I look down at the train tracks again as I see a light coming this way. It’ll be easy, all I have to do is take a step forward, that’s it. I hear the train’s horn over the pounding noise of my music in my headphones, but I ignore it and take a deep breathe. I swing my foot out and close my eyes, ready to fall. I wait and the train gets louder as I lean forward but then something grabs my arm and pulls me back. I hit the ground and hear the train go by. I sit up and rub my head where it hit the concrete. Son of a bitch that hurts. I realize I’m actually landed on something too as I feel movement behind me, or rather I landed on someone. They had pulled me back by my arm, just below my elbow...on my right arm. It couldn’t be. 

I turn around faster than I’ve ever moved in my life and find myself face to face with a boy. He’s gotta be the cutest boy I’ve ever seen but he’s not what I would have picture for my soulmate. He’s not very big, he’s shorter and smaller than me, which is saying something. He’s got redish-blonde hair and pretty greeny-blue eyes. He looks like he’s made of porcelain, his round face so cute and innocent looking. He seems unimpressed and tries to get up to leave. I reach up and grab his wrist instinctively. He stops dead and looks down at my hand on his wrist, just staring at it. I let go but he doesn’t move. Something around his wrist catches my eye. I don’t recall feeling a bracelet, so I look closer. There is a tattoo set darkly against his pale skin. He sees me staring at it and crouches down so I can see it better. It’s a bracelet of stars and music notes that trails up the side of his arm a bit, exactly where I grabbed hold of his arm. 

He looks at me, not saying a word and not needing to. I lift my arm and hike up the sleeve of my sweater, showing him my mark. He stumbles back a bit, a look of shock and horror crossing his face. He looks me over focusing on different aspects of my appearance. I look at the ground, I know what he’s thinking, it’s what everyone thinks when they see me. He sits down rather than continue to crouch and he just watches me. I look up at him through my bangs. He doesn’t look horrified anymore, but rather curious. I sit very still as he reaches toward me. He touches the ring of thorns on my chest where it’s visible under my t-shirt and hoody. I look at him as he does. He’s wearing a hat, one of those snapbacks with the mesh crap as the back half of the hat. He’s also wearing a band shirt and ripped jeans. 

I snap back to attention when he pushes the collar of my shirt down a little with a worried look on his face. He’s looking for a human mark but only finds bare flesh. He looks almost relieved for a second but then his worry returns ten-fold. If I’m not human I can only be one of two things. I sigh heavily and let him look at the back of my neck, he finds nothing and smiles. I raise an eyebrow at the smile. I reach out a hand and touch the hem of his shirt, silently asking permission. He hesitates but nods and I move to kneel behind him. I gently lift his shirt a bit, just enough to see the intricate and delicate design of the white Angel wings on his back. I let his shirt drop. Every set of wings is unique to that person and his are beautiful, but all of them are white. All except mine that is. 

“Can I look at yours?” he asks, his voice is like velvet brushing against your skin, it gives me goosebumps. I shake my head though. “Why not? You aren’t human or Demon so you have to be an Angel, I just wanna see what your wings look like.” I can’t come up with a coherent answer that would make sense without telling him so I simply shake my head again. “Oh come on, they can’t be worse than my brother’s wings. They are scrawny and missing feathers.” 

I know what he means, I’ve seen that kind of thing before but I know that mine are worse. I shake my head again. 

“Ok, well, can I know your name at least then?” he asks, sighing at my unwillingness to let him see. 

“Pete, my name is Pete.” I choke out. He smiles at getting me to talk. 

“I’m Patrick.” he smiles and stands up. He offers me his hand to help me up. His smile falls when he looks back at the tracks after he helps me get back onto my feet. “You were going to…” he trails off. “Why?” I don’t answer, I don’t even look at him. “I would never have met you. You would have left me without my soulmate? What could be so bad that you’d want to do that?” he continues to prod. 

“Patrick, please...just leave it alone.” I say still not looking at him. 

"No, I don't know why you don't want me to see your wings but I'll leave that alone for now, but this I won't. I could have lost you without ever having met you. I would have spent my life looking for my soulmate and never would have found them and wouldn't have understood why." He says angrily. "How could you want to do that to someone?"

I try to say something but nothing I could say would make sense. Nothing I could say would help. I look at the ground feeling tears build in my eyes until they spill over without my consent. Patrick seems to notice because he sighs and wraps his arms around me, hugging me to his chest and resting his chin on the top of my head. He runs his hand up and down my back as I cry. He tells me it's okay but I know it's not. I push him away and wipe my face on my sleeve, not caring about the eyeliner that comes off on it. I look at Patrick and sigh in resignation. I unzip my hoody and hand it to him. He takes it and hangs it over his arm. I grab the hem of my shirt and pull it up over my head. His eyes widen and I see him looking at the tattoo just above my pant line. I shrug and turn around. I hear a gasp and my shoulders fall. I feel something gently brush over my back and look over my shoulder to see him tracing some of the outline with his fingers. His face doesn't look horrified like I'm used to, he looks fascinated by it.

"I've never seen anything like this." He says sounding almost breathless. "Why are they like this?"

"No one knows, no one has ever seen anything like it. I hate them." I cringe at the offended look on his face as he turns me around to face him. "What?"

"How can you hate something so unique?" He whispers. "They are part of who you are and are beautiful. There has to be an explanation as to why they look the way they do." He says, and I shrug. "Do you have to be anywhere right now?" He asks, suddenly looking like an idea but him. I cautiously shake my head. He looks at his watch and grabs my hand, hauling me towards the platform. We wait about 10 minutes before a train pulls up and stops. He drags me onto the train and yanks me into one of the seats. 

“Where are we going?” I ask, looking around at the empty car. It’s late out, probably around 11 at night.

“Oh, sorry, uh we’re going to see my mom. She might be able to help figure out the thing with your wings.” he smiles at me reassuringly. I watch him doubtfully as he looks out the window. The train ride isn’t long and when we get off, Patrick no longer has to drag me, I just follow. We walk into an area of houses that look a little weathered but all are well kept. He stops at a low sitting brick house, one of those one floor things with the weird half elevated main floor and basement that you can see into from the front door. It’s like someone built the house with the basement sticking out of the ground, slapped on a main floor and stuck the door in the middle of the two. He opens the door and walks in without a second thought. 

I hesitate at the door, but he beckons me to follow him inside. He looks around carefully as he heads up the couple steps to the main floor area and the kitchen. He gets to the top of the steps and an older boy comes out of nowhere to tackle him. 

“Where ya been Ricky? It’s late man, mom is gonna end you.” the older boy says grinding his knuckles into Patrick’s head as he struggles to get away. 

“Kevin, will you leave Rick alone?” another voice calls from off to the side. A girl. They are both older than Patrick from the looks of it, but they bare similarities to Patrick’s appearance. The girl notices me standing there. “Who are you?” 

“Uhhh…” I gape like an idiot. 

“That’s Pete,” Patrick says still struggling to free himself of Kevin’s grip. “He’s my soulmate.” he says and Kevin drops him with a thud.

“What?!” Kevin and the girl say in unison. They look from me to him and back. Kevin seems to be sizing me up and I shift uncomfortably under the gaze. Patrick, however, just rolls his eyes.

“Pete, this is my older brother, Kevin.” he gestures to Kevin. “And this is my older sister, Megan, she’s the middle child but usually acts the oldest.” he looks at the girl who doesn’t acknowledge that he even spoke, her eyes still trained on me. “Is mom home?” he asks. 

“I am now.” a voice behind me says and I jump a foot. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, who is this Rick?” a smaller woman stands by the door. She looks so much like Patrick it’s kind of weird. She’s about the same size as him too. 

“Pete.” he says, warily watching the woman I can only assume is his mother. 

“Rick says he’s his soulmate.” Megan speaks up and her mother’s face drops.

“And why is he here at almost midnight?” she says, sounding like my mother does when one of us tells her that we’ve broken something around the house.

“Uh, actually we are here to see you Mom, can we go talk in your office? Without these two?” he emphasizes without and looks at his siblings. She looks from me to him and back. 

“Alright, come on you two.” she walks past me without so much as a glance my way. “You two had best have finished the chores.” she looks at the other two, who look at each other and break into a run down the hall off to somewhere else in the house. Patrick’s mom shakes her head and starts walking in the other direction down the hall. Patrick motions for me to follow. We walk into a small room with bookcases in one corner and a neat little desk. “Alright boys, what’s going on?” 

Patrick looks at me, then turns back to his mom. “Mom, I thought you might be able to help us figure something out because when I saw it I was reminded of your work and what you study, I’m not sure if it actually has anything to do with it but no one can explain it so I was hoping maybe you could, even just a little bit.” 

“Alright, you have my attention, what is it?” she raises an eyebrow and I can’t help but wonder what it is that she does. Patrick looks at me and makes a face like ‘dude show her’. I sigh and unzip my hoodie. Patrick takes it from me and I turn around so my back is facing his mother. I lift my t-shirt over my head and I hear a gasp. “Oh my god have mercy on us all, what happened to you?!” she almost shrieks. I look over my shoulder to see she’s turned whiter than she already was and looks shocked. “Who did this to you?” 

“What do you mean? I was born with this.” I turn around again. 

“Alright, I need to know more about you. What’s your name?” she sits down and pulls out a notepad and pen. 

“Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, and Patrick, I can see you trying not to laugh, it’s not funny.” I feel my cheeks and neck heat up as I watch him fighting a laugh. His mother writes down my name. 

“Rick, be nice or I’ll tell him your name.” she threatens and he instantly shuts up and sits in a chair, making me wonder what it is. “Alright dear, now you prefer Pete?” I nod. “Okay, Pete, what species are the rest of you family?” 

“My mother is an Angel, my father is human. My brother is human too and my sister is an Angel.” I say sighing heavily. She writes what I tell her down. 

“You are the youngest?” she asks. 

I shake my head, “I’m the oldest.” Patrick eyes me from his chair but remains silent. 

“And you were born with black wings?” she raises an eyebrow at me. I nod. “Are your sister’s wings black as well?” I shake my head. “And you’re sure that your father is human?” 

“Of course I’m sure, he has the infinity symbol on his chest.” I say. 

“Pete, are you sure he is your father?” she asks, her tone careful and her eyes wary of my reaction. 

“As far as I know yes, he is my father, I don’t know what you are getting at here but I’m almost certain he is my father.” I sigh and sit down in the nearest chair. 

“I’m sorry, Rick didn’t explain what I do, did he?” she asks looking at him and shaking her head. “I study Demons and Angels, I’m one of the ones trying to figure out why the three species exist here and why we are marked, I specialize in Demons though.” 

“Okay, but what does that have to do with me?” I ask looking at Patrick, wondering what thought process went on in his head for him to think his mom could help me. 

“Black wings are something that have only been seen a few times in recorded history. Usually only in myths and legends though. Angels who have black wings are usually called Fallen Angels, and are half Demon, half Angel.” she says. “They are extremely rare because Demons and Angels don’t usually get along well enough to form relationships. They can coexist peacefully but never seem to be able to cross that line, but it has happened a handful of times.” 

“So, what you’re trying to tell me is I’m half Demon?” I shake my head. “Look, my parents took me to doctors and people like you a million times but no one could ever figure it out, why are you different?” 

“Doctors wouldn’t know, they don’t really study the same things we do. But a lot of people in my field discount the possibility of Fallen Angels, they don’t believe in them, don’t think they exist.” she sighs. “Pete, honestly, I’d like to meet you parents to be able to determine this for sure but this is the best theory I can offer without anything else to go on.” 

“Okay, fine.” I look at Patrick. 

“Perhaps you could invite your parents here for dinner tomorrow night, would that be alright?” she asks and I nod. “Alright, here is our phone number, call and let me know what they say.” she writes it down on a piece of paper and hands it to me. “Now Rick, off the bed with you, you have school in the morning and it’s already late enough. You can show Pete out but then I want you to go to sleep or you’ll never wake up in the morning.” she shoos us out of her office. 

We walk to the front door and then I turn on him. “School?” I ask. “How old are you?” I ask worriedly. 

“I’m 18, why? I graduate this year.” he says and my heart starts back up again. I breathe a sigh of relief. “Why? How old are you?” 

“Uh...23.” I say quietly hoping his mother won’t hear me. Patrick laughs quietly. 

“Worried for a second there?” he mocks me. 

“Yeah, actually, I was. I don’t really want your mother to skin me alive thank you.” I grumble. 

“Why would she do that?” he asks. 

“Because if you were a kid and I did this.” I pause and kiss him gently but quickly. “I’d be a dead man walking.” I continue. He just smiles at me. 

“Well I’m not a kid but that doesn’t guarantee my mom won’t get pissed.” he says, I roll my eyes. 

“I’ll call tomorrow, and even if my parents say no to dinner I’ll come see you if you want.” I say and he nods vigorously. 

“Just promise me something Pete,” he starts, “Please be careful, be safe, and no more trying to step in front of trains.” I nod and kiss him again. 

“I promise.” I say before heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's parents may have some explaining to do....

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes and Hillary holding the curtain open. “Ah what the fuck Hil?” I groan and shield my eyes with my arm. 

“Mom and Dad want you downstairs now, you are in a whole heap of shit man.” she laughs and leaves the room. I groan and get up, not bothering to put on a shirt or change out of my pajama pants. I wander downstairs, as is, and find the whole family at the table. I groan again. 

“Where were you last night and what time did you get home at?” my father demands. 

“I don’t know what time it was, like 1 or 2 I guess.” I flop into a chair at the table. “I’m 23, I’m not a kid, I’m a grown man, I can go out at night if I want to.” 

“You still live under my roof and grown man or not you have no job, in my eyes that makes you no better than a lazy teenager.” he says strictly. “So where were you?” 

“I went for a walk.” I say bluntly, I’m not about to tell them what I was actually originally doing out last night. “I ran into someone, I found my soulmate.” 

“Oh! When do we get to meet her?” my mother says excitedly. My dad gives her a disapproving look but she ignores him. 

“Actually, his mom invited you guys over for dinner tonight.” I say, putting heavy emphasis on the word his, and watch my mom’s face fall slightly. 

“His? It’s a guy?” she asks, not sounding like it’s actually a problem, just more like it’s extremely far from what she expected. 

“Yeah, his name is Patrick. His mom wants to meet you and talk to you.” I say. 

“Alright, then you call her, and let her know that your mother and I will accept this invitation.” dad says gruffly. 

I nod and get up from the table. I head out to the kitchen and pick up the phone. I unfold the piece of paper clenched in my hand and punch in the number. I wait as it rings. 

“Hello?” Patrick’s mother’s voice answers. 

“Hello, it’s Pete.” I say folding up the piece of paper again. 

“Oh, Pete, hi, I’m assuming you asked your parents about tonight.” she says sounding happy to hear from me. 

“I did and they said they’ll be there, it’ll just be me and them I think, my siblings will be staying home.” I say. 

“Alright, dinner will be ready around 5:30, we’ll see you then?” she offers. 

“Sounds good.” I confirm. 

“Alright, I’ve got to go, have some things to look over before tonight, bye Pete.” she say.

“Bye.” I say and she hangs up. Mom pokes her head around the corner to look at me. “Dinner is at 5:30, are we done here? You guys done with the lecture now?” Mom silently nods and I immediately go back upstairs to my room. 

~~~~~

As my dad pulls our shitty little car into the driveway at Patrick’s house, a deep seated feeling of dread begins to spread throughout my body. Something is going to go wrong, I just know it. I follow mom and dad up to the front door and wait as dad knocks. Patrick’s brother answers the door. 

“Hi, how can I help you?” he asks and then he spots me. “Oh hey, never mind, come on in.” he smiles. My parents step past him. 

“Are you Patrick?” my dad asks. 

Kevin laughs. “No, Patrick is my little brother, I’m Kevin.” he holds out his hand. “Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Wentz.” dad shakes his hand. “Right this way.” he leads us up to the dining room. I spot Patrick when I look into the kitchen and see him getting plates out of a cupboard he can barely reach. He sets them on the counter and is talking to his mom, I can’t hear what they are saying but he seems distressed. Megan is sitting at the table already, and she smiles at me. I look back at the kitchen to see Patrick and his mother coming out towards us. They set everything they are carrying on the table. 

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Wentz, I’m Patricia, welcome, have a seat, I hope lasagna is alright.” she smiles warmly at my parents. 

“Hello Patricia, I’m Dale, this is my husband Peter.” mom shakes Patricia’s hand and sit down. “Lasagna sounds lovely, we are curious to meet Patrick though.” 

“That would be me.” Patrick says quietly taking a seat and motioning for me to take the one next to him. My father looks Patrick up and down, almost examining the smaller boy. I sit beside him and he smiles at me. 

“Let’s eat.” Patricia says, and begins serving dinner. 

~~~~~

Dinner thankfully is uneventful, merely getting to know each other. After dinner, however, we move to the living room. Kevin and Megan both leave, heading for different friends’ houses. I sit on the floor with Patrick while our parents sit comfortably on opposite sides of the coffee table. He reaches over and intertwines his hand into mine. I smile at the comforting reminder that I’m not alone, his hand is somewhat cooler than mine but it’s still nice. I look at the contrast of his fair hand in my tanned one and smile at the way it looks. Even the contrast of his soul-mark on his wrist is striking against his skin, it stands out. 

“When Pete came home so late yesterday we were a little upset to say the least, but this morning when he told us he’d found his soulmate, while your son is not what we had pictured for him, we were extremely glad he had a chance at that kind of happiness.” my mother says to Patricia, snapping my attention back to the conversation. 

“I was a little shocked when I came home last night as well, Pete was in my front hallway, he’s one of those people whose appearance grabs your attention.” Patricia smiles at me. “But he seems like a lovely young man.” my father simply rolls his eyes at that last bit. I’m sure I’m the only one who notices him do it though. “I will admit that while I was interested in meeting the parents of my son’s soulmate, my reason for asking you here has more to do with your son himself.” 

“What do you mean?” my father speaks up demandingly, his tone rough and irritated. 

“Well the entire reason your son was here last night is because Patrick thought I could answer some long standing questions for him, but I need more information that he doesn’t have before I can definitively provide an answer.” she sits forward in her chair slightly. “Patrick is aware of my work and upon seeing your son’s species mark and the circumstances of their meeting, which I wasn’t filled in on until after Pete left, he was concerned.” 

“What work?” my father asks, growing more agitated by the second.

“And what circumstance? What were you doing last night Pete?” my mother asks, her voice full of motherly concern. I look at the floor as though it’s the most interesting thing in the world. 

“I work at the university, I study the origins of Angels and Demons, and I specialize in Demons and their pasts. Everything in recorded history that we know about Demons is part of what I do.” Patricia answers calmly. 

“What does that have to do with our son? He’s an Angel like my wife. And you’ve neglected to answer my wife’s question.” dad says menacingly. 

“I mean no harm, I simply have questions I want to ask to clear up my theories. Pete told me you spent a good deal of his early childhood looking for answers as to the colour and appearance of his wings, I may be able to provide those answers.” she sighs. “And I intentionally ignored your wife’s question because it isn’t my place to tell you if you aren’t already aware of his state. He is here and can speak for himself.” 

My parents turn their gazes to me and I shrink down. I feel Patrick’s hand on my back and he leans against me. “You need to tell them Pete.” he whispers into my shoulder. I shake my head. “Do you want me or my mother to?” he asks. I nod and lean into him a bit. There is no way of getting out of this without them knowing but I can’t look them in the eye and force those words out. “When I found Pete I was on my way home, out later than I should have been on a school night, and I was waiting for the train when I saw a person standing at the edge of the platform. Hood up, and oblivious to their surroundings. I wasn’t sure what they were doing until a train that was going straight through came by, he swung his foot out over the edge and I don’t think I’ve ever run that fast in my life. I yanked him away from the edge and he landed on me but he was safe and that’s all that mattered. Something is bothering him so intensely that he was going to jump in front of that train just to get away from it.” Patrick says, his voice straining the more he says. “I brought him here to help him figure out his wings but it never occurred to me until he left that the two could be linked, I’ve read most of my mom’s work and I should have known but if my mom is right then so am I.” 

My mother gapes at me, tears in her eyes. My father’s eyes are filled with rage. Before I can realize what’s happened my mother launches herself at me and wraps her arms around me. She is a gentle woman but that’s not to say she isn’t strong. Her embrace is tight and not one I can break easily. But I don’t try to, I just lean my head into her shoulder, giving in and letting her hold me, breathing in the familiar scent of her perfume. When she lets go of me she looks at my father. 

“This is our fault and you know it.” is all she says and his face contorts in a mixture of rage and pain. 

“What do you mean?” Patricia asks. 

“I think it’s time we were honest about this Peter, he deserves to know.” my mother says, her voice pleading with him. 

“Dale, we’ve kept it for 23 years, why change it now? Why, for these people, should we break our silence.” he demands. 

“You listen to me, I won’t lose him because of it. We should have seen that he was suffering, should have known there was a reason for the way he is. Our actions have consequence, we knew that but what price are you willing to pay? I’ve lived with the guilt thinking we did what was best but not if he’s suffering this badly, I can’t live with that.” she says, the tears finally spilling over. 

“Ma, I’m right here, I haven’t gone anywhere.” I rest a hand on her shoulder, which she leans into. “Just tell me, if you need to then never mind him, you matter and so does how you feel about it. What did you do to me?” 

She sighs heavily and looks at my father. He grumbles and rolls his eyes. She turns back to me. “It started before you were even born, sweetheart, your father and I thought we made the right decision but I don’t think either of us really thought about what would happen to you in the long run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took a while and two people to bounce ideas off to figure out how I was going to write this XD but I hope you guys like it and because it took so long guess what...DOUBLE UPLOAD DAY! yeah I'm uploading chapter 3 too


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's what really happened...and how Pete takes it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 1st half of this chapter is from Dale's (Pete's Mom) point of view because FLASHBACK 23yrs   
> the 2nd half is back to Pete in the present

“Peter that store looks kind of neat, doesn’t it?” I say leaning into my husband and pointing at a store just up a little ways from us. It’s windows are filled with little trinkets and crystals, and a sign promising accurate fortunes told. “Can’t we stop a minute to look?” he looks at me, his kind face covered in a look of amusement. 

“I don’t see why not, dear.” he answers and we turn off the sidewalk into the little shop. It's warm inside, and smells like cinnamon incense. There are two people in the shop other than me and Peter, two young women. One is lightly dressed with a light complexion. The other is as dark as the first was light except for her pale white skin. The lighter of the pair is standing behind the counter mixing some kind of herbs together, while the darker sits at a table with a deck of cards spread out before her. She pays us no mind and focuses on the cards, she draws out three and lays them out. She makes a face and returns them to the deck. 

“Hello, how may we help you?” the lighter girl says looking up from her work. 

“My wife just wanted to look around, the store front caught her attention.” Peter answers her, she smiles and gestures for us to go ahead. My attention keeps getting pulled back to the dark girl sitting at the table. There is something about her that just grabs your attention. I study her closer. Her hair, upon first looking, had looked black but now I see that it’s just dark brown. Light bounces off it to show a red hue. She is dressed in all black, not a hint of colour anywhere, even her makeup and nails are black. Her soulmark is bared on her neck, a rose as plain as day just below her jaw. I look at the other girl and see she bares the same mark on her arm. I step toward the dark girl and she looks up from her cards, looking me over. Her eyes come to rest on my stomach. 

“I guess congratulations are in order.” she says softly, she smiles and despite her appearance her smile is gentle and kind. Even more so than the light girl. 

“What?” I ask, moving a little closer. 

“Hmm, I guess you weren’t aware then. Well, you are expecting.” she says quietly. 

“How can you be certain?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Well I don’t read these cards for my health and well being, I’m a fortune teller with an actual gift.” she says. She gathers up the cards and shuffles them. She spreads them out on the table again. “Choose three, no charge.” she says. I pick three cards and she takes them, laying them out in order. “Alright, in you past I see love, you’ve only been married a few months?” 

“Yes.” I say and watch as she looks at the next card. 

“And a new beginning, this is your first born.” she says and pauses. Her smile becomes a concerned frown and I shift uncomfortably. “Something isn’t right here, come here.” she beckons. I move toward her and I see the third card, an image of a grim reaper boldly displayed in my future. She rests her hands to my stomach and seems to concentrate on something. Her frown only worsens. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” I ask, becoming distressed. I feel Peter move to stand close behind me. 

“You’re son, he..” she seems to choke on her words. 

“A son?” Peter says, “What’s wrong with him?” he demands but she remains silent. The lighter girl moves toward her and whispers something to her, she whispers back. I catch a glimpse of a demon mark on the back of the light girl’s neck. 

“You’re son will be stillborn, he won’t live.” the light girl says. “I’m sorry.” I feel my heart sink, my insides feel like they’ve been put through a blender. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

“There has to be a way to fix this, you can tell us the future but can you change it.” Peter asks. The dark girl shakes her head.

“Not the way you are asking for, I'm an Angel, I can only see the future and give advice.” she says her voice strained.

The light girl stands in silence for a moment. “I may be able to help but there are some things that you have to know first. Demons who can do magic are rare and the magic itself is tricky. Your son may be altered by it, it will change his fate but I cannot say how much or in what ways. Because he is not yet born either it may alter more than you'd like.” she warns.

“Like what?” Peter demands. 

“He may be born half Demon, because of the Demon magic touching him. That alone has several side effects you may not want to put on him.” she says calmly. 

I look at my husband and plead to him with my eyes. “We cannot lose our son before he's even had a chance, whatever comes we can deal with it but he has to live. Can you guarantee that?” he turns back to the light girl. She nods with absolute certainty. “Then we'll take that chance.”

~~present - Pete’s POV~~

“You did what?” Patricia shouts as my mother finishes telling us about the day they met the fortune teller. 

“We weren’t about to lose our first born if we could stop it.” my father says. All I can do is sit there and gape. I was supposed to die. I was never meant to live but my parents intervened. 

“Ok but then what about the appointments and whatnot when I was little, trying to figure you my wings? If you already knew then why?” I snap out of it and turn to my mother. 

“We were trying to see if we could get them to turn white at least, if there was any way to fix the side effects.” she looks at the floor. “We told you we were trying to figure it out so you wouldn’t ask questions. But we were always met with the same answer, you can’t change a species mark and because of what we did we had to live with having our son be unnaturally altered to be a half Demon, half Angel. A Fallen Angel.”

“Did you ever try asking those women?” Patrick pipes up. 

“No, after the one cast the spell we were meant to come back after he was born, they wanted to see him, the dark one out of concern, the light to see how well her spell worked.” my father says, shaking his head. “But after you were born, when we saw your wings, we didn’t want to go anywhere near that place.” 

I feel the pressure in my chest build as I bite back tears. They saved my life and yet they also doomed it. My own parents. I think of the whole days wasted talking to professionals of every type, looking for answers, just not the ones I was looking for. “I need to get some air.” I say and get up, heading out the door, ignoring the protests of everyone in the room. I step outside and just start walking. 

“Hey!” I hear but pay it no mind. “WAIT UP MAN, I’VE ONLY GOT LITTLE LEGS FOR FUCK SAKES!” they holler and I turn around to see Patrick trying to catch up to me. He finally does and he stands there trying to catch his breath. I give him a minute and when he stops gasping I start walking again, this time at a bit of a slower pace. He doesn’t say anything for a bit but it doesn’t last long. “So where are we walking to?” 

“Don’t know, just walking.” I say, “You know you didn’t have to come with me.” 

“Maybe not, but I wanted to. Someone has to make sure you don’t get lost.” he smiles at me and I can’t help but roll my eyes. 

“I’m surprised you even still want to be anywhere near me.” I sigh and watch the sidewalk as I walk. 

I hear him huff indignantly and then he pulls my hand out of my pocket, lacing his fingers through mine. “For one, you’re my soulmate so you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” he playfully bumps into me. “And anyway, there’s nothing wrong with what you are, you had no control over it and your parents, while I agree they are not real bright for doing it, did what they thought was best at the time. They didn’t want to lose you and I personally am kind of glad that they kept you alive.” 

“You barely know me Patrick, but thanks anyways I guess.” I smile at him. “I just...I’m half Demon? How much of what’s wrong with me is because of that? Why didn’t I ever know? I feel like I should have.” I look at him but he just shrugs. 

“I can get to know you, that’s not an issue. And Pete, there is nothing wrong with you. Half Demon or not.” Patrick steps in front of me to stop me and I almost run him right over. Something catches my eye off to the side and I look up. 

“Oh you have got to be shitting me right now.” is all I can say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Only one way to find out I guess.” I shrug and he nods.....

“What?” Patrick asks before following my gaze to see what I’m looking at. His eyes go wide. “You don’t think it could be…...?” he trails off. 

“Only one way to find out I guess.” I shrug and he nods. He takes me hand and leads me into the little shop. It’s dim inside and there is a black cat sleeping on a shelf beside the door, it looks at me with sleepy green eyes. It smells like lavender and vanilla in here. I look around at all the trinkets and doodads. There is a counter across the back. A woman with white-blonde hair is turned away from us, dressed in pastels and her hair braided in a million places, reminding me of one of those pictures you see of what hippies are supposed to look like. She pays us no mind and doesn’t turn around. I look to the side and see a small table that sits low to the floor, you would have to sit on the floor to use it. It has a deck of ornately decorated cards on it and several crystals and a large seashell looking thing with smoke coming out of it.

I am pulled out of my focus when a woman comes through the small doorway at the back of the store, causing the curtain made of bead strands to rustle together. She looks a lot like what my mother described. All dark, and the rose below her jaw. I look at Patrick who shrugs and ushers me forward. The dark girl notices me and Patrick. 

“Hello, can I help you with something?” she asks politely. The light girl turns around to see who she is talking to. My mother said they were young when she met them, they must but in their 40s now and you can tell it’s only just starting to show in their faces. They look me and Patrick over. 

“Uh….” I can’t seem to form an intelligent thought. “I...uh…” I shake my head. “I think you know my parents.” I finally say and they look at each other before turning back to me. 

“We know a lot of people and a lot of people come in here, but do tell.” the light girl says. I shift away from her uncomfortably, remembering that she’s the one that cast the spell. 

“They came in here 23 years ago and you told my mother she was pregnant with her first born.” I say to the dark girl. 

“I’m a fortune teller, I do that for a lot of women honestly, there was one just yesterday that came in here.” she says, a frown etching itself into her face. 

“You told her it was to be a son but that he wouldn’t survive.” I sigh and her eyes go wide. 

“Your older brother didn’t then, I suppose?” the light girl says, “They never came back so we assumed the spell we did to try and save the boy didn’t work. I was sure it would but they were supposed to come back so we could see the boy, and they never did.” 

“No, it worked, I don’t have an older brother, I am the oldest.” I say and the light girl drops the small bowl she was holding. 

“Shit!” she yelps and pick it up off the floor, it’s in two pieces. “Are you serious?” she looks back up at me. 

“I just found out about all this today, we went for a walk and we saw this store. We weren’t sure it was the one, it seemed too unlikely a chance, but you look the way my mother described you.” I say and watch as the dark girl looks at the light girl trying to convey something unsaid, and she seems to understand.

“Well I think we’ve got more than a few questions if you don’t mind, but we have to close up the shop for the night, we have somewhere to be.” the light girl says. I nod cautiously and feel Patrick slip his hand into mine. “Come back in on Monday, you’re friend can come with you.” 

“Soulmate.” the dark girl says. “He’s his soulmate.” The light girl smiles. 

“Good, either way I encourage you to bring him with you if you can.” she smiles and ducks through the beaded curtain into the back of the shop. 

Patrick tugs at my hand, and I let him lead me out of the store. “Did that really just happen, ‘Trick?” I ask quietly as we continue our walk. 

“I suppose it did but it’s good right? I mean maybe you can learn some stuff from them.” he says leaning into me gently. 

My mind is going a mile a minute. “What if…” I realize something. “Patrick, what if they can fix my wings?” I say excitedly. 

He doesn’t say anything, he just frowns. I nudge him, hoping for a response. “Why would you want to change them? They aren’t something that needs to be fixed.” 

“Because, I want to be able to go to the beach and not wear a shirt, and not have people stare at me.” I sigh. “I hate that when people are watching me it’s because of my wings, I hate the whispers and the questions. When I was a kid, the others picked on me when they saw my wings. They called me a freak. One kid even picked on my brother till he found out it’s just me with the messed up wings.” 

“I don’t think they are messed up, I think that yeah sure they may be unique but so what? They are a part of who you are and they are actually pretty. Have you ever had a clear and detailed look at them?” he asks. 

“I mean I’ve looked at them in a mirror, I usually avoid it though.” I say, cocking an eyebrow at him. What more could there be to see? 

He takes hold of my wrist firmly and turns me around quickly. He hauls me back the way we came without so much as a word. 

“Where are we going?” I breathe out trying not to topple over as he pulls me along behind him. For such a little guy, I didn’t think he’d be real strong, but he is.

“Back to my house where my camera is because looking at them in a mirror I know for a fact you don’t get nearly a good enough view of your back. I tried it once and nothing compares to seeing it straight on.” he calls back to me. I let him lead me, though I don’t quite look forward to going back to his place where my parents are waiting. But I’m curious to see what he’s talking about, what it is that he sees in my Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not a real long chapter but it's what I've got for now <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete sees his mark, REALLY SEES IT, for the first time...

As we walk up to his house I see that my parents’ car is gone. He pulls me through the front door and through the house. His mom pokes her head out of her office. 

“Oh you’re back, good. I’m sorry about that dear.” she says with a look of distress clear as day on her face. “If I’d suspected it was anything like that I never would have invited them over like that, that wasn’t really something you should have found out that way.” 

“It’s not your fault ma’am, how could you have known?” I say quietly. She smiles faintly. 

“Well I told your parents that you’d be back but that you could spend the night here, I thought you might want to be away from them for the night with how upset you seemed.” she says gently. “And Pete, dear, you can call me Mom, you’re my son’s soulmate. That makes you family.” she steps out of her office to hug me tight. I look at Patrick for help but he just smiles at me. I hug her back hesitantly. “I put an extra pillow in on Rick’s bed for you, we don’t have a guest room and I’m not about to make you sleep on the couch or floor. There’s plenty of room for both of you, if that’s ok with you.” 

I nod, “Yeah that’s fine, thank you. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I showed up out of the blue and you’ve been very kind to me.” 

“Rick likes you, you’re his soulmate, and you’ve done nothing to deserve anything other than kindness. That’s three reasons that are good enough for me.” she smiles as Patrick tugs at my arm, still wanting me to follow him. She motions for us to go and goes back inside her office. I let Patrick continue to lead me down the hall. 

He opens the door to the last room on the right to reveal a small, neat bedroom. That’s not to say it’s neat in the usual sense. The walls are covered in posters of different music artists and bands. There is a bookshelf shoved into one corner beside a desk that is full to overflowing. The top shelves are all books but the bottom two are all CDs. There is a small step stool under the desk for reaching the upper shelves. The top of the desk has a notebook open on it and a couple pens scattered across the surface. There is even a computer sitting there, the screensaver bouncing across the screen, and a camera beside that. There is a boxspring and mattress on the floor in the other corner serving as a bed, covered in a big fluffy looking comforter and a few pillows. One pillow is covered in a white pillow case unlike the others that are all blue. That must be the pillow his mom added for me. It looks comfy. Then I notice the keyboard and guitar shoved in the other corner with a couple other instrument looking cases. 

“You play?” I ask and he turns red, but nods. “All of them?” I prod further. He nods again. “Holy crap man.” 

“There’s a drumkit and bass downstairs too, I didn’t have room for them in here.” he mumbles, thinking I don’t hear him completely. 

“Well I guess that explains the mark a little.” I say and he gives me a funny look. “The music notes, you’re incredibly musical.” 

He shrugs. “Do you play anything?” he asks curiously. 

“I played bass in a couple of shitty bands in high school.” I shrug back. 

“Would I have heard of them?” he asks, seeming actually curious now. 

“Not unless you like bad hardcore punk rock and metalcore music.” I say but he just keeps looking at me. “Race Traitor and Arma Angelus were the only ones I was in that had names and actually did gigs.” His eyes go wide. “What?” 

He walks over to his bookshelf and pulls out a couple MP3 discs, those ones people download music onto. One is labelled as “Race Traitor” and has the album name scribbled underneath, the other the same but “Arma Angelus”. He looks at me for a minute. Then his face lights up. “Bass player? You….you did the vocals too didn’t you? Now I know why your name sounded familiar when I heard it. I actually went to one of your shows but I was in the back so I never got to see what any of you looked like.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I sigh heavily. 

“I am absolutely not, I wondered what happened to you guys.” he says. 

“I left, didn’t get along great with the one guy and wasn’t feeling it anymore.” I shrug. 

“Are you in a band now?” he asks and I shake my head. “Huh.” he shakes his head as if trying to rid himself of a thought and walks over to his desk. He picks up the camera sitting there. “Take off your shirt and turn around so your back is to me.” I give him a ‘what the fuck’ look but he just waits so I do as I’m told. I toss my shirt onto his bed and face away from him. I hear the click of him taking a picture. “Ok, come here.” he sits down at his desk. He hooks the camera to the computer and wakes it up to pull up the image on the screen. “Now do you see?”

I lean forward and look at the image, a shot of my back. He clicks and zooms in a bit on parts of the mark. It covers most of my back but I’ve never seen it in this kind of detail. The feathers look like those of a raven, with hues of purple and black. They look mildly charred and the bottoms of the wings are fraying and shredded like a large cat got it’s claws into them. I examine them and Patrick just watches me. Suddenly he huffs and zooms in closer to the mark, obviously I’m missing what he’s trying to show me. I look harder, trying to see what it is that he sees. That’s when I notice a small imperfection in the black, a small pale dot. Then I notice several more. I take the mouse from him and zoom out a bit. They are all over the place and I’ve never noticed them before. 

“What the fuck is that?” I say mostly to myself but Patrick zooms it back in again, this time zooming right in on one of the dots and focusing it. It’s a tiny star. “What?” 

He gets up and grabs a book from one of the shelves he can reach, opening it and setting it in front of me. It’s open to a page with a map of the night sky. “It’s all the stars, Pete, every constellation and every planet, a map of the entire night sky on your back hidden in your wings. I can’t believe nobody has ever said anything to you about it before.” 

“I guess they must not have noticed or something. I never did.” I look at the picture and then look back at him. “You knew about this the whole time?” 

“Obviously, I thought you knew though, why do you think I got so irritated that you don’t like your mark?” he furrows his brow. “It’s beautiful.” 

“I guess I can see it, I never really looked in detail so to me they just looked black and ruined.” I look at the floor. 

“Maybe a little battered, they are rough but that’s not the worst thing, they are different from everyone else’s. Kind of explains the stars in our Soul Marks though.” he smiles and nudges my face with his nose softly and I realize how close I actually am to him. I smile as he cuddles his face into my neck. I rest my chin on the top of his head, breathing in the faint strawberry scent of his hair. He doesn’t really stay still though and I feel his lips against my jaw, kissing quickly and softly. I look down at him and he blushes. I chuckle at the dusty pink colour against his pale skin. I lean down and kiss him gently on the lips, parting his lips with mine and kissing him deeper as he kisses back. He reaches up and rests his hand on my jaw, holding my face close to his as he breaks us apart to breathe but doesn’t actually move away from me. I kiss his cheek and stand up straight, going over to his bed and putting my shirt back on. 

I look at the guitar in the corner and reach out to pick it up. It’s a simple, well used looking acoustic guitar. I hold it out toward him with a grin on my face. He rolls his eyes and laughs quietly. 

“Seriously Pete?” he says. 

“Absolutely, you’ve heard my shitty playing and inability to sing, I want to hear you.” I grin at him. 

“You are actually better than you give yourself credit for and that wasn’t singing it was screaming. Also, I don’t sing.” He takes the guitar from me and fiddles with tuning it. 

“I don’t either, so man up and sing me a song.” I flop down on his bed, which is as comfy as it looks. I hear him groan. 

“If it was literally anyone else I’d tell them to go fuck themselves.” he says, sitting forward in his computer chair. 

“Oh shit, Pattycakes has an attitude.” I laugh and he glares. 

“Dude no, don’t call me that.” he frowns. 

“Oh you know I’m going to even more so now.” I grin widely at him and he rolls his eyes. 

“Peter, I swear to god.” he says and I frown. 

“My name is Pete, Peter is my father.” I grumble at him. 

“Then don’t call me Pattycakes.” he says. “Or Pat, or Patty for that matter, I hate those nicknames so much.” 

“What about Rick?” I say. 

“Only my family gets away with that.” he strums at the guitar, thinking of what song to play. 

“Ok, how about ‘Trick?” I ask and he freezes. He looks at me with a funny look on his face. 

“Maybe,” he says hesitantly. “I can’t say I really like it but if it’ll keep you from calling me Pattycakes or something equally ridiculous, then that’s not that bad I guess.” he sighs. “Now do you want me to play or are you gonna keep arguing about nicknames?” I mime zipping my lips and he smiles. He starts playing and he’s really good. When he starts singing my jaw drops. I sit right up and play attention. He plays through the whole song before noticing me gaping at him. “What?” 

“YOU DON’T SING EH?” I gasp at him. He blushes brighter than before and looks at the floor. 

“I’m not a good singer.” he says to the floor.

“Like fuck, you’re a great singer, your voice is beautiful.” I cut him off before he can say anything else. He shakes his head rolls his eyes but gently strums at the guitar strings again, almost playing a song but not really playing. Just kind of fidgeting. He sets the guitar aside and looks up at me. I reach out for his hand and he gives it to me, I pull him toward me and lay down on the bed. He lands beside me none too gracefully and cuddles into me. I sigh and shove the white pillow under my head. He starts to hum, resting his head on my chest. He hums and for once I fall asleep without struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guess who found time to write again....guess that happens when you loose your damn job...fml  
> ....also before anyone even says shit about Race Traitor and Arma Angelus stfu I actually like some of their music, this is just how I imagine Pete feels about it


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is a klutz among other things.....

I wake up to a dimly lit room and a weight against my chest. I look down to see Patrick sleeping peacefully. I look around and remember where I am. I kiss the top of his head and sigh contentedly. I wrap my arms around him and just lay there holding him. I look at the clock on the bedside table, it’s only 9 am, no hurry to get up today. I drift off again and am woken up when Patrick accidentally digs his elbow into my ribs as he tries to sit up. 

“Oh, fuck, ow!” I cough and groan. 

“Oh, shit, Pete! I’m so sorry, are you okay?” he panics and tries to turn toward me to assess the damage but ends up falling on me and hitting me in the collarbone with his chin as well as elbowing me in the gut. 

“HHHHHHHHHhhhhh.” I groan and he just gives up and lays there, turning his face to look up at me innocently. I peer down at him. “This whole bed and I’m where you chose to fall and flail around.” I say trying not to smile. 

“I’m really sorry, are you ok?” he whispers, genuinely afraid he’s hurt me. 

“I’ll be fine, ‘Trick.” I tell him quietly. “Just don’t do anymore of whatever the hell all of that was.” I say playfully. He smiles sheepishly. 

“I guess you haven’t been told yet...I’m not the most graceful thing in existence.” he rests his face against my chest. “I tend to either hurt myself or others without meaning to.” 

“No, no one informed me of this but that’s ok, I’ll learn.” I smile and kiss his forehead. He makes a strange noise that is halfway between contentment and protest. There is a knock on the door and his mom pokes her head in. 

“Breakfast is ready boys, I made pancakes.” she says in a happy tone. I look at the clock again and find that it’s only 11. 

“Thanks Mom.” Patrick smiles up at me like this is amazing news. If they are anything like my sisters ‘pancakes’ I want nothing to do with them. Her’s are always raw in the middle and gross. 

We walk out to the kitchen to find pancakes on the table and Patrick’s mom staring at her cell phone with a look of pure distress on her face. Patrick studies her for a minute before speaking up. 

“What’s wrong mom?” he asks calmly, though you can hear the worry around the edges of his voice. 

“It’s just….Rick, you remember that test we had last month?” she asks, eyeing me and definitely giving me the sense that something is up, and that I both do and probably don’t want to know. 

“Yeah….” his voice shakes. “Did it...is it? Mom, please no.” he grows increasingly distressed and she just looks away from his gaze. His eyes begin to water and he storms back to his room without another word. 

I stand there, not sure what I just witnessed, but feeling like I can solidly say it wasn’t good. “What’s going on?” I ask his mother and she studies my expression, deciding whether or not to say anything. 

“It’s not my place to tell you, Pete, he’ll tell you when he feels comfortable to honey. Please, just don’t push him.” she says, her voice sounding weak and stressed. I look back towards his room. “Make sure he eats. I have to go into the office.” she pushes two plates of pancakes at me. I carefully grab them and the syrup and head for Patrick’s bedroom. I hear her go out the front door as I push his door open. 

“Hey, Trick, you okay?” I ask, setting the plates and the syrup bottle on his desk. He’s curled up in the corner of his bed and it isn’t till I see his shoulders shake as they rise and fall that I realize he’s actually crying. “Hey!” I coo quietly and climb over to sit close to him. He turns around and buries his face in my shirt. “It’s ok.” I say quietly running a hand up and down his back. I don’t say anything else, I just get sit back and get comfy, pulling him into my lap and cuddling him close. 

We sit like that for hours, forgetting the pancakes. I kiss his forehead and hug him tight, not really knowing what else to do. He eventually stops crying and his breath picks up a steadier rhythm. He doesn’t move though and after a little while I check on him to see that he’s fallen asleep on me. Well that’s fine with me. I carefully shift to a comfier position and resign to stay there until he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yes I'm fucking with Patrick again.....but whatever could it be this time?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is seriously wondering what Patrick's deal is at this point.....

I open my eyes slowly, looking around my room. It’s damn bright in here. I see the curtain has been opened, Hil must have tried to wake me. I look at my phone. It’s 11 in the morning. I heave myself out of bed and get dressed. Eyeliner on and smudged correctly or there abouts, I head downstairs. I head down the stairs and to the kitchen. I down a scalding and sugary coffee, along with a homemade chocolate chip muffin that seems suspiciously like a Hillary-made product but isn’t terrible. Patrick gets out of school at 2, but I have to be at the store for 1. I grab an extra muffin, shove my headphones in and head for the station to catch the train. In the three weeks since I slept over at Patrick’s the first time I’ve learned many things and many things have changed. 

I step off the train at my stop and the old homeless guy that is always sitting by the map waves. I give him the extra muffin I grabbed on my way out and a $5 bill. He smiles and nods, knowing I won’t hear anything he says over my music. I did talk to the guy once or twice. He’s a veteran that got screwed over somehow. I shake my head at the thought that men like that have to live on the street because they have nothing left after giving everything for the rest of us. He seems friendly, he’s told me about his kids, how they don’t help him. How they don’t even talk to him anymore. His wife passed away while he was away fighting and her sister, who didn’t like him, raised them. I think his name is James but he always makes me call him Jay. He said he wanted to open a music store back in the day, was always his big dream. 

I walk into the store and Lilith looks up at me, brushing loose strands of her black hair out of her face. I seriously gotta find that girl a hair clip she’ll actually wear, cause her elastic doesn’t do shit to help her. Eve pokes her head out of the back room to smile at me. 

“Alright Pete, you’re here so you can take over, we’ve gotta get going soon. You’re project for today is on the counter.” Eve says before ducking back through the beaded curtain to finish whatever she was doing. 

“Don’t forget to lock up before you go, and make sure you take Salem upstairs and feed him before you leave.” Lilith says putting away her dice. 

“I’d never dream of forgetting.” I smile at her. Salem jumps up onto the counter and inclines his his head toward me expectantly. I oblige and scratch between his ears, I’m rewarded with a steady purr from him. Since Patrick and I came back to the shop as asked, Lilith and Eve properly introduced themselves. Upon finding out I’d thus far been unable to to find and maintain a job they hired me to work the store at night. Eve had taken to teaching me how to use Demon magic, after first testing to see if I even could, and Lilith is determined to make a halfway decent fortune-teller out of me. They also gave Patrick a part-time job here. He shows up after school and does his homework before helping me run things. I seem to fit the part in this shop, selling spell materials to magic users, giving herbal and magical remedies to those who ask, and selling trinkets and fortunes. Salem, their black cat, took a while to warm up to me but now Lilith says he’s claimed ownership of Patrick and I, as well as the women. 

Eve and Patrick’s mom also started working together to find other cases like mine. But, much to my concern and confusion, they also seem to have their focus on whatever is going on with Patrick. I haven’t pushed for an answer, like Pat asked, but I grow more and more curious everyday, unable to comfort his nightmares on the nights that I sleep over. 

I set to work looking at sales for the day, checking stock. I find a pile of necklaces, clearly made by Eve herself, that aren’t in the computer yet. I start entering them at the price I find listed on the note tucked underneath them. Lilith and Eve wave to me as they head out for the night. I easily lose myself in my work. It’s not until I hear Salem meowing like a nut that I realize Patrick has walked in. 

“Hey Trick,” I set down my work and kiss him gently as he drops his bag behind the counter. “How was school, baby?” he winces at the nickname. He doesn’t seem fond of nicknames like babe or baby. 

“Was fine, Joe damn near got into a fight with Beebo again, you’d think he’d learn not to hit on Andy.” He pulls up his stool and sets his homework on the counter. 

I shake my head. Patrick’s friends usually amuse me. Joe is Patrick’s age. Andy is a bit older, doing an extra year of high school or something I think. Joe and Andy are soulmates and one would think that would deter Brendon, known to his friends as Beebo and who is younger than the others, from bugging and hitting on Andy, but apparently not. I’ve only met the kid once but he flirted with Patrick for about two seconds, then he realized who I was and why I was there. He apologized endlessly after that and tried to befriend me. Andy and Joe are cool though, I like them. I’ve heard other names too, like Tyler, Josh, and Ryan, but have yet to meet the faces that match the names. 

I look at the slip of paper containing today’s magic project, neglected on the counter beside Patrick. “Hey Trick, can you pass me that paper? I should get started on whatever project Eve has set for me today.” 

He picks it up and glances to see what I’m going to be attempting today. He turns whiter than should even be possible with his already hopelessly pale complexion. He thrusts the paper at me and before I can ask what’s wrong he is off his stool and headed for the door, dialling a number on his phone as he goes. I look at the paper. It’s a recipe for a potion with the title and usual explanation at the top: 

“Birth Control - has pretty much the same effect as the birth control pill but is a magic remedy with a few tweaks to it.” 

In Eve’s elegant handwriting. I look at the front door where I can see Patrick pacing, frantically talking to someone on the phone. Why on earth would this upset him? We sell remedies, makes sense that we’d carry something like this. I look at it again. She doesn’t specify what tweaks she’s made to it. I shrug and start working. Best to just trust Eve’s judgement when it comes to these potions. After a little while Patrick comes back inside and climbs back onto his stool. 

“You okay Tricky?” I ask quietly, setting down my work. 

“I’m fine.” he says, his voice shaky and unconvincing. “You know you have to keep stirring that, eh?” he sighs. “I did actually catch some of the instructions, it won’t work if not correctly stirred.” 

I pick up my wooden spoon again and resume stirring. “You sure you’re okay? You seemed upset.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now, Pete,” he says. “By the way, Eve said when you’re done with that to put it in the jar on the back counter and leave it upstairs when you take Salem up. If it turns out right she has some plan for it.” he mutters without looking up from his homework. I look at the mixture in front of me. What the hell could Eve want this for? Nevermind, I don’t want to know, my mind immediately snaps at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh what ever could I have in store for poor little Patrick this time? heeheeheehee


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete makes a discovery.........

Eve and Lilith gave us tonight off, so I sit on Patrick’s bed while he’s out saying goodbye to his mom. She’s going somewhere for a couple of days. When he comes back he looks at me with an expression full of amusement. 

“What?” I ask. 

“Pete, you’ve got ink on your face.” he chuckles. 

“Shit, do I?” I jump up and stroll to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and sure enough, somehow I’ve gotten ink on my face from writing earlier. I reach for a cloth and notice a familiar looking jar on the counter. I wash my face and then pick it up to study it. There’s an extra label over the one I put on it. There’s some missing out of it too. I look at the jar. This is that jar of birth control potion I made last month. Why is it in Patrick’s bathroom? I look at the new label someone taped over my messily written one. 

“Male Birth Control - this mix should act similar to regular birth control, without the affects to block menstruation (as they are not needed) P.S. Patrick you know you should tell him but until you figure out how this will cover your ass if anything happens, good luck.” 

I stare at Eve’s familiar writing. “Male Birth Control”....what the fuck? “You know you should tell him”? “This will cover your ass if anything happens”? 

“Hey Pete? Did you get lost or do you need help getting the ink to come off?” I hear Patrick’s voice approach. He opens the door that I’d only partially closed and all colour drains from his face when he sees the jar in my hand. 

“Patrick, what…..the fuck?” I managed even though my throat feeling like it’s going to close off entirely. 

“Pete…” he croaks. “Look….I….” he struggles with every word. He looks like he’s going to dissolve into tears. I set the jar down and grab hold of him, pulling him into me and wrapping my arms tightly around him. 

“Trick, it’s ok, just talk to me.” I snuggle my face against his soft hair. 

“I’ve wanted to Pete, I’m just scared.” he whimpers. 

“Scared of what? I’m here, I’m listening.” I sit down on the floor and take him with me. “I love you and, whatever is bugging you, I’m here for you.” 

“Scared you’ll hate me and not want to be around me.” he says, choking on tears and curling into a little ball. 

“Never!” I say appalled, “That’s not even possible.” I say holding him, his small body fitting neatly against me. “You can tell me anything and I promise there is nothing that could send me away from you.” 

He looks up at me and I wipe the tears away from his clear blue eyes. I kiss his forehead and cheek. He visibly relaxes but not totally. 

“It happened a while before I met you. Mom does good work but that doesn’t mean everyone likes her. There was a Demon she’d unintentionally pissed off, he took it out on me….he cursed me…” he starts to choke up again. “He’s in jail now, the police considered it magical assault.” I rub my hand over his back in comforting circles. “Mom took me to the hospital immediately after and the day that you slept over for the first time was the day she got the results from all the testing they’d done.” he starts to tear up again. 

“Easy.” I tell him as he works himself up again thinking about it. “It’s ok baby.” I tighten my grip on him.

“You don’t understand, Pete.” he says. “What he did to me…..he ruined me, Pete.” 

“No, I don’t understand, you gotta help me understand, but I doubt that he really ruined you.” I mutter into his hair. 

“Pete, guys aren’t…..supposed…...to be able to carry kids. He fucked up my biology.” he whimpers. My eyes go wide. Did I just hear that right?

“Wait, Patrick, do you mean…...?” I try to think of how to word it without upsetting him further. “Did he….?” I am cut off by Patrick’s hand connecting with the side of my face. “Ow, what did I say?” 

“I am still a guy, with all the necessary equipment, if that’s what you’re implying.” he frowns at me. 

“Hey! I’m just trying to understand what it is that he did to you, and how the hell he altered you if you are implying, as you seem to be, that you can carry children somehow.” I rub my face where he slapped me. He pulls my hand out of the way and kisses my cheek. 

“Sorry but you sounded like you were being dirty minded about it.” he let’s go of my hand. 

“I was trying not to actually.” I say, wrapping my arms around him again. “So explain this to me, like do you have extra shit now or like, what?” 

He rolls his eyes at me. “It’s kinda weird, kinda gross from how they explained it to me.” he leans into me. “Some stuff has been shifted around I guess and I’ve got most of the female reproductive system stuffed in there somehow.” I make a face and he chuckles. “I don’t have any extra openings if that’s what you were trying to ask. I think they explained it like just above my prostate the plumbing in there splits and gets complicated. Like someone added some parts and just connected it where it would fit, my body adapted from there.” 

“Ok then….who else knows about this? I mean obviously I guess your Mom and Eve know.” I ask looking at the jar on the counter. 

“Just Mom, Eve, Lilith, and you. Not even Megan or Kevin know.” he follows my gaze.

“So you’ve got all that but no menstruation?” I ask, my tone careful, I don’t really want to be slapped again. 

“Yeah, they said my body found some way around that and that I don’t have to worry about that, so I decided I probably don’t want to know.” Patrick makes a face. “I’m not about to complain about not having to deal with that either though. When we weren’t sure at first my mom felt the need to fill me in just in case.” he shudders. 

“I sit there for a minute. “How quickly do you think you’ll go through that?” I gesture to the jar. 

“Eve said I should only need to take it if you and me are gonna be alone in case anything happens between us…” he trails off and turns red. 

“You took some today?” I ask. 

“Just in case, we haven’t spent the night together without my mom home and I just wanted to be safe. I meant to put that away but I forgot because you knocked on the front door.” he buries his face in my chest and swats at me when I start laughing. 

“I wouldn’t do anything you don’t want to, we can wait if you want to.” I smile. “And I only asked how often you needed it because I’ll dig the recipe back out.” I kiss the top of his head. 

“Really? You kept it? You’d make it for me?” he looks up at me. 

“Yeah, I keep all the recipes and spells Eve gives me in case I need them again. And yeah, if it makes you feel better about it I’ll make it for you.” I say. “I’ll invest in a box of condoms if you want too, not that I don’t have faith in my ability to conjure spells at this point but I was distracted making that batch and it was my first go at it.” I barely manage the last few words as he slams back into me, hugging me very tightly. I smile and hug him back. 

We sit like that for a while, before I start to realize my ass has fallen asleep on the hard, tiled floor of the bathroom. “We should probably eat dinner soon, eh?” I say. 

“Ok.” he says, getting up. “Is pizza ok? I don’t feel like cooking or going out at all.” 

The grin that crosses my face as I stand up with him is stupidly happy and dumb looking, and I know it is. “Patrick, if you haven’t already learned or been told, pizza is the best, always, and I will never say no to pizza for dinner...or any meal for that matter.” I kiss him repeatedly all over his face. He laughs and swats at me playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some feels!!! hope you enjoy this chapter I kind of came up with the idea out of the blue and when I writing the chapters before this I worked in some hints that this would be coming because I figured I needed to work up to it, there was no way I could just hit you guys with it out of nowhere. So anyways I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments, I live for feedback and sadly don't actually get a lot of it


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick being the cutie he is....

“I’ll be back tomorrow, ok boys?” Pat calls from the front door. Patrick and I scramble off the couch to meet her. She’d only been back for a few days and is heading out again on another trip. Patrick hugs her and she smiles. She reaches for me when he steps away from her and I let her pull me into a tight hug. “You take care of my boy for me, ok?” 

I smile at her and nod, as I put my arm around his shoulders. She smiles and kisses both of us on the cheek before grabbing her bag and heading out to the cab waiting at the curb. I look down at Patrick and he smiles at me. 

We head up to the living room and put in a movie. He curls up against my side on the couch. By the time the movie is over he’s fallen asleep there and is gently snoring. I look at the clock on the wall, we should eat dinner soon. I grab one of the throw pillows and manage to get it between me and Patrick so he’ll let go of me and latch onto it instead, before I quietly slip out to the kitchen. 

Pat promised she’d leave dinner in the fridge when she told us that morning that she’d be leaving. I open the fridge to be greeted with Tupperware containers stacked at the front-center of the top shelf. I pick them up and look at them. One is rice, the other is a myriad of I’m not sure what, but it looks like stir fry. All I’ve gotta do is reheat it in the microwave. Simple enough. I put it onto plates and put the first in and start it. I forget, however, that microwaves seem to have the incessant need to beep very loudly when they are done. I scramble to shut it up as quickly as I can but Patrick comes paddling out to the kitchen anyway, rubbing his eyes sleepily, while I stand there like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Uh....” I set the plate on the counter. “Hey there sleepy head.” I grin sheepishly. 

“What are you doing?” he asks groggily. 

“Well it’s almost dinner time and your mom left this in the fridge for us. So I was trying to heat it up without waking you but evidently the microwave has other ideas about it.” I look back at the damn thing and make a face. Patrick giggle and I can’t help but smile at the sound. 

“Well, you tried.” he says and looks at the food on the counter. I turn and put the second plate in. 

“You can be as loud as you’d damn well like now you traitorous contraption.” I mutter in the direction of the microwave while it whirs quietly in the background. Patrick loses his shit over that and starts laughing. “Yes, I am arguing with an appliance.” I say indignantly and wrap myself around him, tickling him lightly on his sides, causing him to squirm. 

“PEte, stop it!” he swats at my hands. “No Fair!” he cries. “I don’t know where you’re ticklish.” 

“And you never will.” I whisper in his ear and continue to tickle him. He shrieks and tries to squirm out of my arms, swatting and protesting. Then he seems to go for a last ditch effort, hoping to find a ticklish spot on me by chance. His hand finds the back of my knee and I collapse taking him with me. 

“Ha!” he cries triumphantly as we land in a heap on the floor. “Payback is a bitch isn’t it?” he says and turns around to pin me to the floor. He ends up finding the ticklish spot just above my hip bone and I let out a cry as I try to grab hold of his hands. 

“Patrick!” I whine, fighting to breathe through the giggling that’s overtaken me. “Patrick, you brat, stop!” he laughs but doesn’t relent. 

I finally get ahold of his wrists and with one solid yank he falls forward onto me. I kiss him and he calms. Then the microwave beeps. 

“Fuck!” I growl, “Stupid microwave.” I grumble as I sit up. “No more tickling, you hear?” I direct at Patrick. He says nothing but grins guiltily, making no promises, and kisses me. We climb up off the floor and take our food to the dining room table. “So what is your mom doing?”

“I am not allowed to divulge that information.” he grins and takes a bite of his food. 

“Seriously? To anyone or just me?” I furrow my brows.

“Just you actually, it’s a surprise. She’s gonna be back tomorrow so chill, you don’t have to wait long.” he says between bites. I grumble. What is she up to now? We eat the rest of our dinner in relative silence. I collect the dishes to wash them as he protests uselessly. He huffs out a sigh in defeat and instead decides to make the task as difficult as possible in hopes of me giving up by hugging me tightly from behind. I roll my eyes and clean everything up anyways. 

“You done now?” I ask him and he grumbles inaudibly into my shoulder blades. “I’m done cleaning, you can let go now.” 

“You’re a guest, you’re not supposed to clean.” he grumbles. 

“Tricky, I am here far too often to be called a guest anymore.” I say and chuckle as he grumbles something that sounds like ‘absolute bullshit’. I loosen his grip on my waist and turn around to face him. He doesn’t protest about it and smushes his face into my collarbone. “You are too cute for your own good.” I kiss the top of his head and he mumbles something at me that I don’t quite catch. “What was that?” 

“I’m not cute.” he says just barely pulling his face away from me so I can hear him. 

“I call bullshit, you’re adorable.” I kiss him on the lips this time. He let’s go of my waist in favour of looping his arms around my neck. I break the kiss gently, still holding onto him. “Movie?” I ask but he shakes his head. 

“We’ve watched all the good ones I’ve got.” he sighs. 

“Will you sing for me then?” I ask hopefully. I feel his shoulders rise and fall in a sigh of frustration. He nods though, and we head for his room so he can get his guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! there be fluff in this here fic ^-^ fluff is the best though


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat brings new people....Patrick learns some new things about his soulmate....

I’m woken up by a loud thump. I jump, sitting straight up in bed, and totally displacing Patrick from his spot snuggled up to my chest. 

“What the fuck Pete?” He cries as he rubs his eyes and I clamp a hand over his mouth.

“I heard something! Shush Trick!” I whisper and climb out of the bed. I grab a heavy book from his desk and head down the hall. As I round the corner I see Pat struggling with her bag. I set the book on a table. “Do you need some help?” I ask her. 

“Oh, please that’d be lovely, thanks hun.” she smiles at me. I take the bag from her and she turns around to open the door behind her. “Get in here you three!” She calls at whoever is outside the house. I take her bag up to her office. 

“Who is it?” Patrick pokes his head out of his room. 

“It’s your mom, but I think she’s got some people with her.” I close her office door. “Can you grab me a shirt?” 

“Nah, you’re fine the way you are.” he smiles, gesturing to my bare torso and pajama bottoms. I roll my eyes as he slips his hand into mine and drags me behind him to the front hall where I see three more bags. We go to the kitchen and find Pat standing there with three men. All dressed in black shirts and tight black skinny jeans. The first one, closest to me, is shorter than the other two. His black hair is cut short, and he’s absolutely covered in tattoos, and both of his ears are pierced. His face is happy and friendly despite the rest of his appearance and his hazel eyes are warm and welcoming. 

The other two are tall and lean. The one beside the first guy is very lanky looking, with messy blonde hair and greeny-brown eyes. Unlike the other two with their t-shirts he wears a sleeveless band shirt. 

The last guy has longer, unnaturally bright red hair, that is an absolute mess. His face is gentle, cute and happy. His eyes, the same colour as the blonde guy’s, are full of energy. He has one of those faces that is ageless, he could be fifteen or thirty and you’d never know which. He has a mark on the back of his hand, I can’t quite make out what it’s supposed to be though. 

“Boys, this is Gerard, his brother Mikey, and his soulmate Frank.” Pat gestures so them starting with the redhead and ending with the shorter man closer to me. “I’ve been looking into some things about Fallen Angels, which you knew about, and we knew you could use Demon magic but apparently all Fallen Angels can, which I did suspect, unlike actual Demons themselves where only some can.” she smiles. 

“Uh...ok….” I arch an eyebrow at her, what brings her to this conclusion?

“I went to New Jersey last time I left for a while and found a whole group of Fallen Angels that have managed to keep under the radar.” She smiles and my eyes widen, there is no way.

“Hi, I’m Gerard but you can call me Gee, me and Mikey come from a long line of Fallen Angels, there’s pretty much a whole community of us back at home.” Gerard steps toward me offering his hand. I accept it and shake his hand firmly. Frank offers his hand to me almost immediately after. 

“My parents are both Angels that pissed off a Demon just before I was born. I ended up paying the price for it.” he says calmly, as if it no longer matters to him. Though if he found his soulmate to also be a Fallen Angel then it probably doesn’t. 

“These boys agreed to come meet you and spend some time with you.” Pat smiles, absolutely beaming at me. “I thought meeting others like you might help.” 

I turn to Patrick. “And you knew about this, this was the surprise you weren’t allowed to tell me about?” he nods, grinning widely. “Of course you knew.” I roll my eyes. 

“It was half his idea.” Pat chuckles. Of course it was. “Now I’m gonna dig out the air mattresses and get these three set up in the basement.” 

As she leads them downstairs I turn on Patrick. “Half your idea?” 

“Yeah, you’ve told me that one the reasons you were gonna jump was that you felt like you didn’t belong anywhere, like you were totally alone. You’ve got me and mom now, and working at the store, but I thought maybe meeting others like you might help too, you could make some friends.” he looks down at his feet. 

“Trick……” I look at his in awe. He’s never gonna forget that night, how he met me. “Hey look at me Trick,” I tilt his head up with a finger under his chin. Tears have built up in his eyes. “That hasn’t been a thought in my head since you saved me. I love you.” Then his mouth crashes into mine, kissing me hard and with nothing held back. I don’t want to but I break the kiss and he rests his head on my chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“I love you too, Pete Wentz, and I can’t bear the thought of losing you.” he snuggles his face into me. 

“Hey, Trick, I just realized something.” I say quietly. 

“What’s that?” he looks up at me curiously. 

“You know my full name, and laughed at it I might add, but I still don’t know yours.” I smile and he grumbles. “Come on now, it can’t be worse than mine.” he mumbles something against my bare skin. “Didn’t catch that.” 

“Patrick Martin Stumph, with an h but it’s silent. You happy now?” he says and then rests his forehead back against my collarbone. 

I smile down at him. “Stumph?” I chuckle and earn a glare. “Cute.” I laugh causing him to glare harder. He shakes his head and settles back to where he was. 

After a minute or so I hear. “Pete, do I even dare ask why it looks like you have a hole in your nipple?” quietly muttered. I raise an eyebrow and look down at him to see him looking up at me, then glances at my nipple. 

“Uh…..well….it doesn’t currently, and hasn’t for a while, but it used to have a silver hoop in it.” I watch him, waiting for his reaction. 

His eyebrows go right up to hide under his bangs. “Any other piercings I should know about?” he asks innocently, probably joking, and all I can do is grin sheepishly. 

“I don’t wear it anymore.” I smile at him. “And no I won’t put it back in. I don’t even have the piercing anymore.” he makes a face. 

“Do I wanna know why you got it in the first place.” he asks.

“Uh….it was a bet at first, which I won, but we thought it was a cool thing to do at the time.” I roll my eyes. “It’s actually more of a pain in the ass than anything and I don’t talk to those people anymore.” 

“You don’t have this one anymore either?” he chuckles, resting a hand on my chest, gesturing towards the lack of nipple piercing. 

“No, I got that when I was drunk, I wore it for a long time but stopped a little while before I found you.” 

“You got a piercing while drunk?” he shakes his head at me. Mumbling something about me being an idiot when drunk and why the fuck would I pierce not only my nipple but my dick as well under his breath. 

“Yeah that’s how some of my tattoos happened too.” I laugh. “I’m a walking cliche, I know.” I kiss him. “And you’re stuck with me, weird piercing holes, drunken tattoos, and all.” 

“I’m strangely ok with that and not that surprised in the first place.” he smiles and kisses me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pete was absolutely that youth that did stupid shit while drunk and made dumb bets like this...also I wasn't even aware he'd had said piercings until I read a thing recently but hey I don't goddamn well doubt he did and I am not about to judge...that and it gives me new material to work with to fuck with poor Patrick, like yes buddy your man is THAT guy heeheeheehee....basically it's fluff guys, I didn't want a short chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gets to know the other Fallen Angels a bit.....SOMEONE LEAVES HIM AND PATRICK HOME ALONE TOGETHER!!!......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning this chapter is long as fuck....just so you know...also some sad stuff....lots of smut....

“So, that’s how you found him?” Gee asks Patrick as we all sit on the air mattresses taking up a good chunk of the floor in the basement. 

“Yeah, at first I thought he was just an idiot, but I didn’t want to see someone kill themselves so I stopped him, it wasn’t until he grabbed my wrist as I got up to walk away that I really paid any real attention.” Patrick says, watching me as he says it, but none of that is news to me, it was clear on his face that night. 

“Sadly, that’s not uncommon for Fallen Angels, especially ones that are on their own.” Gee frowns. “Not all are lucky enough to have someone step in, much less their soulmate they’ve never met before.” Gee says and looks at his brother. “Mikey didn’t find his soulmate until it was too late.” 

“She was a girl I went to school with, she drowned herself in the pool at the community center around the corner from the school. I was the one that found her.” Mikey looks at the floor. “One one hand I at least know not to keep looking for my soulmate, but on the other I never even got a chance to know her.” Gee pulls his brother over to cuddle with him. Mikey doesn’t look as though he much likes being cuddled like that but he doesn’t fight his brother. 

“So, I’m trying really hard to figure it out but I can’t, but which of you is older?” I ask Gee and Mikey. Gee laughs. 

“Mikey is my little brother, he may look older sometimes but he’s the baby.” he smiles brightly at Mikey, who rolls his eyes but nods. He still doesn’t even try to move away from Gee at all. 

“Hey guys, I’ve got food up here for you guys if you wanna send someone up to get it.” Pat calls from the top of the stairs. 

“I’ll go get it.” I tell them and carefully stand up, trying not to fall over on top of Frank or Patrick. I head up the stairs to find Pat standing at the top with a bowl of chips and a plate of sandwiches in her hands. “Thanks Mom.” I smile at her. 

“No problem Pete.” she smiles warmly at me and hands me the food. I carefully turn around and head back downstairs. As I get to the bottom Patrick sits up from leaning and whispering with Gee. I shake my head and go back to my spot, setting the food out where everyone can reach. I’m not actually hungry anymore though. I look at Gee, who smiles innocently and picks up a sandwich. Patrick’s doesn’t give much away either, though he’s blushing a pretty shade of red. I look to Mikey, hoping for some support there, but he just shrugs. 

~~~~~

I crawl into Patrick’s bed while he sits at his desk looking over his English homework. “Hey Patrick?” I ask. 

“Hold on, Pete...wait maybe you can help me, what do you think?” he says and hold up the question he’s trying to answer. 

“It’s b, Patrick.” I sigh, he looks at it and makes a face, then realizes I’m right and circles the answer. 

“Ok, now what were you gonna ask?” he sets it down and turns to look at me. 

“Well um, earlier when I went up to get the food from your mom...when I came back you and Gee looked like you’d been whispering about something and you were blushing insanely...I kind of just wanted to ask what that was about...if it’s none of my business then I understand, that’s fine, I just wondered…” I look at my feet, not wanting to look at him. 

He doesn’t say anything for a while and I start to feel a sinking feeling in my stomach. “I...Gee...I was asking him for advice actually.” he says finally. 

“Bout what?” I look up and see he’s blushing furiously again. 

“I…” he looks at the floor, the ceiling, anywhere but me. Finally he heaves a sigh and gets out of his chair to stand at the edge of the bed. “This…” he says and then all of a sudden he’s in my lap, kissing me. I sit there unsure of what to do until he pulls away to look at me. “I...I’m sorry, Pete, I shouldn’t have….I just…” he stammers. 

“Hey, slow down, what is it? Just talk to me.” I say holding his face in my hands. 

“I just feel like since I told you...you just kind of...you don’t seem as interested anymore.” he looks at me but he’s not really looking at me. 

“What the fuck did I do to give you that impression?” I ask, I’m sure my face looks ridiculous as I gape at him. 

“You get playful and you kiss me but you always pull away before it can go anywhere, I just...I don’t know, maybe I’m just being dumb.” he leans forward and rests his head on my shoulder. 

“Tricky, no no no no, and again, fucking no, I thought you wanted to wait, I wasn’t pushing you but I didn’t realize I was making you feel like I was pushing you away. I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready, that that’s what you wanted.” I snuggle into his neck, kissing him gently. “I didn’t want you to feel like we had to or like you were being pressured. I know you’ve been a little stressed about it because of your...oh fuck I don’t know what to call it...condition I guess? I don’t know, but you get my point right?” 

He nods silently, not lifting his head but I get what he’s telling me. “I just felt like…so I asked Gee what I could do, how to approach it and how to get your attention...this is not what I had planned.” he mutters. I chuckle lightly. 

“Well, either way, message received.” I say quietly as kiss the side of his face. He looks at me, dead in the eye, and this time I’m ready for it when he kisses me. What I’m not ready for is him suddenly losing his shit and jumping up. “Woah, easy, what the hell?” 

“Hold on!” he squeaks and opens the door, looking down the hall to make sure no one is there before taking off like hell hounds are on his tail. I hear the bathroom door and after that it doesn’t take much to figure out what that was about. I hear him gag and cough, then water running. He comes back, running, and closes the door behind him. 

“You good now?” I laugh at him and he sticks out his tongue at me. “Oh really? You gonna get sassy with me?” I say and I reach for him, pulling him onto the bed. “So do I need to figure out a way to make that stuff taste less gross or what?” I ask and his eyes go wide. “Yeah I heard you gag on it.” 

“It’s really bad Pete, it tastes like burned cauliflower and mustard.” he says quietly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have fixed it.” I shake my head at him. “I’ll ask Eve if there’s anything I can add to fix the flavour.” he smiles and kisses me. I grab a hold of his hips and shift so my back is against the wall. He moves to straddle my legs. I let my fingers play over the skin just under the hem of his shirt. The kiss deepens as he entwines his fingers in the hair at the base of my neck. I slide my hands up under his shirt, brushing against the soft skin of his torso trying to push the shirt up, when there is a knock on his bedroom door that makes both of us jump. 

“Shit!” he whispers and gets off of me to go see who it is and what they want. He opens the door only enough to see who’s on the other side. It’s Frank. “Hey.” 

“Hey, I’m uh….not interrupting anything am I?” he asks but doesn’t wait for an answer, he must get it simply by looking at Patrick’s face. “Right, sorry, your mom wanted me to ask if you guys wanted to come to the movies with us, there’s some movie on tonight that Gee and Mikey are all excited about that isn’t playing back home yet. Your mom is dropping us off and going to meet some friends. Eve and Lilith I think she said their names were.” 

Patrick looks at me and I give him the ‘it’s up to you dude’ look. “No, you guys enjoy the movie.” he says.

Frank grins. “Alright, you two have fun, Pete don’t wear the little guy out alright.” he winks as he walks away. Patrick closes the door. 

“Do I really look like that kind of guy?” I ask him as he climbs back onto the bed, he gives me the universal sign for ‘a little bit’. “Huh, alright then.” I chuckle. Patrick just sits there, listening I guess. When he hears the front door open and close he smiles at me. “Get over here. I swear to god if we get interrupted one more time, I don’t care who it is, they’ll get my foot up their ass.” I grin as he crawls over to me, giggling at the thought of it apparently. 

His mouth claims mine again, more eager this time. More urgent and feverish than before. I guess I’ve been making the poor kid wait too long. I can’t help smiling a little as I let him explore my mouth with his tongue. He pulls away and looks at me, screaming at me with his eyes, asking why I’m just kind of sitting there. I kiss his cheek and he groans. Impatient. I see how this is going to be then. I intentionally kiss him on the cheek again so gently he can barely feel it. He groans at me again, kneading his fingers in the back of my hair. I move onto my knees on the mattress, picking him up as I go and earning a displeased squeal out of him. I put him down on his back and grab a hold of his wrists. 

“Trick,” I whisper against his ear, leaning over him but not letting our bodies touch. “Has anyone ever told you good things come to those who wait. Enjoy this, and slow down.” I say smiling down at him and he just looks very unhappy with me. Huh, well that’s not working then. I change tactics and let go of his wrists, instead running my hands up his thighs to grab his hips. I kiss his jaw and neck, biting gently to see how he reacts. He moans a little and it sounds like a happy moan. I pull at the hem of his shirt again, trying to pull it up to get it off of his and he makes a distressed little noise. “It’s ok baby.” I say softly, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him without a shirt, I realize. He showed me his back once but that’s been it. I slip his shirt up over his head and he pouts at me. I lean down and kiss the point away as I toss the shirt away from the bed, he ain’t getting that back. 

I let my hands wander over the delicate and pale skin of his sides and tummy. He giggles a little, the sensation tickling him slightly. He brushes a hand up my arm and I freeze, pulling away from him to see that he’s just touching my tattoos. Staring at the dark ink against my skin. He looks up at me, looking a little calmer all of a sudden. Good. I lean down and kiss his, long and deep. He tugs at my shirt, silently demanding that I ditch it. I grin and pull it over my head, tossing it with his. He puts one of his legs over my hip to pull me down to him. I grind down against him and the friction feels amazing, but the denim of our jeans suddenly becomes a problem that needs to leave. I undo his, sliding them off in a much less graceful manner than I’d have liked. He laughs at me as I throw the tight fabric as far away from me as I can manage. He reaches out to grab at my belt, pulling it loose and undoing it entirely. I wiggle out of my jeans with as much finesse as I can damn well manage without actually getting off the bed. 

He sits up and kisses me before I can catch my bearings again. His hands immediately find the top hem of my boxers and I don’t even protest anymore. His every touch is searing my body and I want more, he obviously isn’t going to slow down at all. He gets frustrated and pushes at me with what strength he’s got, I go with whatever he’s trying to do and end up off the bed, standing there. He manages to get my boxers off and smiles. Then I pick up on what he’s up to, just before he goes for it. He takes my member in his hand and starts stroking me. The look on his face says he’s making up his mind about something and I don’t even have it in me to say anything, letting his mind figure out whatever it is. Then he climbs off the bed himself and kneels on the floor in front of me. He takes the head in his mouth, and the image is too hot for words. His hair falls in his eyes as he looks up at me. I reach down and brush it away, gently holding it back as he starts to take the rest of the length in his mouth. He pulls off slowly, causing delicious friction that's enough to drive me crazy. I fight with everything in me to keep my hips still. He licks a stripe up the underside of my cock, sending a shiver through my body. He smiles up at me. 

“Good?” he asks very quietly. 

“So good, Tricky.” I tell him. He takes me back in his mouth, his confidence reassured. He starts to bob his head, actually sucking me off now. He looks up at me a couple times. Moans start to escape my lips and he starts moaning softly too, humming lightly and sending jolting vibrations through me. “Stop...Trick...baby, stop please.” I mutter at him and he pulls away with a satisfying pop. His pretty pink lips slick with precum and his own saliva. He pouts up at me but I smile back down at him. I let go of his hair and pull him up onto the bed. He moans as I pull his boxers off of him. I lean over him to kiss him hard, softly biting at his lip. He palms over my dick and I moan involuntarily. I kiss and bite down his neck, marking his porcelain skin I’m sure. I use my knee to open his legs wider, fitting myself between his thighs. His skin brushes mine and feels kind of....wet…. I reach down and feel the slick on his legs, must be part of the fucked up biology thing, making it easier. It’s then that I realize I hadn’t yet gone to buy a box of condoms. Shit. 

“Pete…” Patrick whines under me. “Pete, please.” 

“What, baby, what do you want?” I ask, ghosting a kiss over his cheek. 

“Pete, I want you. For the love of god please, just fuck me.” the words come tumbling from his mouth and I feel my dick twitch slightly. 

“Trick, I forgot to get condoms.” I can’t not tell him. 

“Pete, I took the potion, please….I don’t care, just please.” he whines, grabbing at my arm and my shoulder. 

“You sure?” I ask cautiously. “YES!” he groans loudly before I can say anything else. I reach down and push a finger into his entrance gently. He moans, not seeming to be bothered much by the intrusion. I thrust into him a bit before adding a second finger. This time he whines a bit. I let him adjust before he starts nodding at me to go ahead. I thrust into him gently, scissoring my fingers a bit every other thrust. I carefully slip in a third and thrust into him, this time hitting his sweet spot and pulling a beautifully loud moan out of him. 

“Peeeeeeeete.” he moans. “More.” he demands softly. I grin and pull my fingers out, wiping them on the bed. I stroke myself a bit and line up with his hole, the head pressing against him. He nods and I start to slide in, going slowly and letting him adjust. He makes an impatient little noise again and I push the rest of the way in, bottoming out and earning a startled cry from him. I lean down and kiss him, our tongues mingling together. He grabs at my back, digging his fingertips in a bit. I pull out almost all the way and push back in quickly. He bites back a cry. 

“You okay?” I ask. He nods vigorously, his eyes pleading me to keep going. I thrust into him again. I start to set up a steady pace and he becomes a moaning mess underneath me as I hit his prostate every couple strokes. He digs into my back a little, his other hand grabbing at my hip. He tries to speak but can’t form the words. It’s not hard to grasp his meaning as he tilts his hips and tries to meet a few of the thrusts. I fuck into him a little harder. He cries out, not in pain from what I can tell, he’s not trying to get me to stop. His moans and cries become constant, his voice music to my ears. He makes an altogether different noise before coming on our stomachs, his legs shaking and his back arching. His hole tightens around me and my thrusts become erratic, I can feel the edge so close I just need to get there. I cry out as loudly as him as my orgasm finally crashes into me, cumming hard inside him as I bottom out one last time. He moans at the feeling, humming contentedly and kissing me, and my neck. I pull out of him just before my limbs give out and I collapse onto the bed beside him. 

He shifts to cuddle up against me but I get out of the bed, grabbing a cloth from the bathroom, while being grateful no one is home, to clean up with. I clean both of us up quickly and ditch the cloth in his laundry hamper. I climb back into the bed, pulling him against me and the blanket up and over us. He snuggles into me humming happily. 

“Pete.” he whispers. 

“Yeah Trick?” I ask. 

“I love you.” he says before yawning. 

“I love you too baby.” I wrap my arms around him and listen to his steady breathing as he drifts off. My eyelids start to feel heavy, and before long I join him in sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE I fucked with Mikey, I shouldn't have but I did. also YOU HAPPY NOW BlueRabbits? does this satisfy your desire for peterick smut? now you can chill while I work on the rest of this story ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE..... I did a thing.....

I walk in the door of the apartment and set the coffee down on the kitchen counter. I couldn’t get back to sleep this morning after I woke up too early so walking around helped, I grabbed coffee and breakfast on my way back. 

“Patrick? You up yet?” I call, hanging up my coat. “You’re gonna be late for school if you’re not. You’ve been doing good and I doubt you wanna be late on the last day before you graduate.” The only concern Pat had with me and Trick getting an apartment together a months ago was that he’d be late for school because Patrick does not do mornings. At all. I don’t hear anything, so I start walking towards the bedroom. “Paaaaaatriiiiiiiick, wakey wakey sunshine.” I call to him but still nothing. I spot the bathroom door closed before I reach the bedroom. That’s not normal, we leave that open. I knock on the door and hear a quiet groan from inside. Then I hear a noise I could have lived without. Did he really just throw up? I open the door. “Patrick? You okay, baby?” 

“I don’t know, Pete, I was fine and then all of a sudden this wave of evil nausea hit me. I’ve been fighting it for the last five minutes.” he groans at me. 

“You done?” I ask, reaching for a cloth and the glass sitting by the sink. I fill the glass and wet the cloth. He nods weakly.

“I think so.” he takes the cloth and wipes his face. I offer him the water and he cautiously sips it. 

“Do you want to stay home today?” I ask, taking the cloth back and rinsing it in the sink before ditching it in the laundry hamper. 

“No, I should be ok, it’s my last day Pete, I have to go.” he flushes the toilet and uses the edge of the sink to help himself up. “I’ll be ok.” 

“You sure?” I ask, helping to steady him as he stands up. He nods and tries to kiss. “NOPE! Not till you brush your teeth, that’s gross.” I turn my face up toward the ceiling so he can’t kiss me. “Ew!” I gasp as he kisses my neck anyway, giggling the whole while.

“Oh don’t be such a child about it.” he rolls his eyes.

“You can keep whatever nasty virus you’ve caught in that germ fest you call school, I don’t want it.” I grumble. He sticks out his tongue at me. “If you want to go to school you had best get going.” He waddles sleepily into the bedroom to get dressed and I shake my head before going back to get my coffee from the counter. 

~~~~~

“Alright Patrick this is ridiculous, you’ve been sick for two weeks now, you made it past graduation so now I’m taking you to see a doctor to figure out what the fuck is going on. You shouldn’t still be sick.” I growl as I help him up from the toilet for the eighth time this week. He doesn’t even fight me this time as I help him out to get his shoes on. 

I forgot how much I hated waiting rooms until I find myself sitting in one with Patrick. My leg bounces nervously of it’s own accord. Patrick sits there curled up in a ball with a bucket beside him. The nurse gave it to him but he hasn’t showed any signs of needing it. 

“Patrick Stumph?” A voice calls. Patrick’s doctor stands there looking at us. “Both of you can follow me.” She leads us over to her office and closes the door behind us. “Have a seat.” We obediently sit in the chairs across from her’s. “So we know what’s wrong with you Patrick, but I’d like to ask if there are any symptoms you’ve been having other than the nausea and vomiting. Anything out of the ordinary for you.” 

“Uh, I don’t know, I get dizzy sometimes. I’ve been really tired constantly lately.” he shrugs. 

“Ok, how about I give you a list of symptoms and you tell me if this sounds right. Okay?” she asks and he nods. “Fatigue, nausea and vomiting, weight gain as in possibly finding your favourite jeans unexplainably don’t fit right anymore, dizziness, increase in appetite, unusual food cravings. Does any of that sounds familiar Patrick?” He turns white and looks at his jeans. He had to borrow a pair of mine this morning. 

“All of it actually, except the cravings.” he says quietly. “Why? What the hell is wrong with me?” 

She doesn’t answer him, instead she turns to me. “And you are his soulmate right?” she asks, I nod cautiously. “Are the two of you sexually active together?” she asks. “I’m sorry but these are questions I need to ask, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” she says as I shift in my seat. 

“Uh, yeah.” I answer, my voice betraying me and cracking like I’m a thirteen year old. “But that was like a month ago.” 

“How long have you been together?” 

“Three months, give or take a week.” I look at Patrick and he nods in agreement. 

“Well I suppose a congratulations is in order. Patrick, there is nothing wrong with you. Were it any other male patient I’d say it was something severely wrong but because of your medical condition it’s nothing to really worry too much about. You and Pete are going to be fathers.” she smiles at us. That’s the last thing I see before the world turns black. My last thought is that his mom is gonna kill me and they’ll never find the body. 

~~~~~

I wake up to Patrick’s face hovering over mine. “Oh you’ve decided to wake up have you? You’re a dork you know that? Such a cliche male.” 

I mutter unintelligibly at him to fuck off. “Patrick, I’m so sorry.” I groan. “We should have waited till I’d gotten some condoms, I wasn’t sure about that batch and I should have known better.” 

“Pete,” he says, a question in his tone. “Do you regret that night?” he asks, I shake my head and give him a ‘what the hell kind of question is that’ look. “Then shut the fuck up, I’m not upset. This is a little sooner than I’d have liked but I’m happy to have a baby with you.” He kisses me gently. 

“How long was I out?” I ask him, and kiss his forehead. 

“About an hour, I’ve had time to come to terms with the fact that we’re going to be parents early. I also had time to have an ultrasound done already, she wanted to check things out, make sure it’s all alright in there. She is waiting for your lame ass to wake up to tell me anything about what she sees.” he shakes his head. “I can’t believe you fucking fainted.” I stick my tongue out at him as the doctor walks into the room. 

“I see you’re awake.” she sits down. “Ok, Patrick you appear to be three or four months along, it varies to each pregnancy so I’m going to go ahead and say it’s about three, that’s how long you’ve known each other and you said you’d never been with anyone else when I asked you while we were waiting for Pete to wake up.” 

“Wait, what?” I sit straight up, Patrick is staring at her. “I mean I know I was his first that’s not the surprise. It’s not even remotely possible for him to be three months along.” I look at Patrick. “We’ve only slept together once and we told you that was like a month ago.” 

“I was actually prepared for you to tell me that, I wasn’t sure so I contacted a Demon friend of mine. Because both of you have a significant amount of extremely strong Demon magic in your systems it’s entirely possible that something caused the pregnancy to kind of jump forward faster than it should have. Demon magic can have weird side effects. I can also tell you that the baby will either be a pure Angel like Patrick, or a Fallen Angel like yourself Pete, because three quarters of its DNA is Angel it’s a possibility.” I slowly relax back into my chair. Demon magic, if it can make a man able to carry a baby then who knows what else it can do. “From the looks of things though the rest of the pregnancy should carry out like a normal one, there are no readable traces of Demon magic actually affecting the baby anymore.” 

Patrick looks down at his tummy putting a hand over it, he smiles gently and I swear to god he’s never looked prettier. I turn back to the doctor. “Anything else? Anything I should be keeping an eye out for?” She hands me a pamphlet. Great. Reading. 

“I’m want to get him on some prenatal vitamins as soon as possible too.” she says and then starts rambling on about those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts??? any bets on gender? lol and yes Pete is that much of a dork <3\. I had planned to have more Gee and them in it but that didn't work for the way this went, they'll be back later though I think


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not giving no hints on this one....just read it...

“PEEEEEETE!” Patrick yells from the living room. 

“What?!” I run out with just my towel around my waist. 

“The baby is kicking the shit out of my ribs. You said when it started kicking you wanted me to get you immediately because you wanted to feel it.” he makes a face as it presumably kicks him again. “Get over here.” 

I sit on the couch beside him and he grabs my hand, placing it over where the baby is kicking him. I must make a ridiculous face when I feel something hit my palm because Patrick starts losing his shit. I grin at him and put my ear to his tummy. I make an indignant noise and sit up when it kicks the side of my face. “Brat.” I mutter. Patrick gives me a look, how dare I call the baby a brat. “Okay I’m sorry but only brats kick dad in the face.” he rolls his eyes at me. 

“Hey, Pete?” he says. 

“Yes?” I ask.

“Go get dressed you dork.” he laughs. 

“Are you honestly complaining?” I grin and lean over to kiss him. He leans back a bit, forcing me to shift so I can keep kissing him. I feel the towel around my waist get a little looser, not letting go but definitely not staying there much longer. I kiss his face and neck, leave love bites on his shoulder. 

“Well no, I guess not but I did interrupt you getting out of the shower.” he says quietly, moaning a little as I claim his lips again. 

“Was worth it.” I grin, my hands on his hips. He kisses me quickly again and then pushes at my collarbone. I get off of him and that’s when my towel chooses to betray me. I go to grab it again but he pulls it away. 

“Go get dressed. My mom is coming over today.” as he says this there’s a knock at the door. 

“Shit!” I yelp and run back towards the bedroom as Patrick gets off the couch giggling the whole time. I get dressed quickly and walk back out to the living room to find Pat and Patrick standing there in the kitchen. 

“Hey Pete.” she smiles at me. “I just brought some baby stuff I found at home for you guys.” We all look up at a second knock on the door. 

I open the door to reveal my parents standing there, Dad carrying a bag. “Oh, hey, come on in.” I move so they can pass. They walk into the kitchen to join Patrick and his mom. 

“Hey Petey, we wanted to stop by and see how Patrick and the baby are doing.” my mother hugs me tightly before going over to fuss over Patrick. When we told them they were understandably confused, now Mom doesn’t care she’s just happy for a grandbaby. Dad has gone from confused to weirded out and disgusted by the whole thing but Mom says once he sees the baby he’ll melt and just give in to being Grandpa. “We brought you something.” 

Dad hands me the little bag he’s holding. I open it and pull out a sad looking teddy bear. It looks kinda old and a little rough around the edges but it’s not falling apart or anything. “What is this?” I look at it for a minute, trying to figure out why they’re giving us an old teddy bear. 

“It was yours when you were a baby, we thought maybe you’d want it for the baby.” mom looks at me like I’m an idiot. I look at the thing again, the worn yellow ribbon around it’s neck. I obviously played with it a lot for it to be worn like this. I wrack my brain for any memory of a little teddy bear. I look at the tag on it’s foot but get nothing. It has a little pocket on it’s tummy, I look inside it and find a slip of paper. “How far along do they figure you’re supposed to be with that skip thing now?” 

“About eight months they figure.” He smiles proudly, resting a hand on his bump. It looks odd on him, especially with how small he is. He makes a face and grabs my mom’s hand, holding it against the spot where the baby must have kicked. Her face lights up and I can’t help but chuckle. Patrick looks at my dad, who’s silently watching him, and then does the unthinkable. He holds out his hand toward my father, and for a second I’m on edge just waiting for him to react. To my surprise he gently unfolds his arms from his chest and gives Patrick his hand. Mom stands back a bit and smiles encouragingly. Patrick very gently pulls dad towards him and puts his hand over the same spot where he’d put mom’s, he holds it there for a minute and a look flashes behind dad’s eyes. He looks between me and Patrick. I smile at him and for once he smiles back. Dad hugs Patrick and mutters something to him that I can’t hear. Patrick just smiles and hugs him back. 

“Pete,” he turns to me. “I...I’m sorry.” he mumbles and hugs me. I hug him back awkwardly. 

“Thanks dad.” I mutter into his shoulder. 

“Now I hate to run but we are supposed to be meeting some old friends for lunch today.” my mom pipes up and dad let’s go of me abruptly. “We’ll see you boys again soon, it was good to see you Pat.” she says, dad puts an arm around her and they head for the door. “G’bye guys.” 

~~~~~

I am standing in the kitchen unloading groceries when I hear what has got to be the most god awful scream I’ve ever heard. I immediately drop the crackers on the counter and head for the bathroom where I know Patrick went.

“PETE! PETE GET IN HERE NOW!” he yells and I move faster. I open the door to find him standing with one hand on the sink holding him up and one hand holding the underside of his tummy. “Pete, OH FUCK! Pete it hurts, I think….” he cuts off and makes a face. 

“Baby time?” I ask stupidly and he nods really fast. “Ok, uh, can you walk on your own? Do you want help? How far apart are the contractions?” 

He yells unintelligibly. About that far apart then….I move toward him and he swats at me. Shooing at me, and pointing towards the bedroom. Right, the bag. I duck out and grab it, I grab the phone and dial my parents’ house. My dad picks up thank god. 

“Hello?” he says. 

“Dad, Trick is going into labour, how quick can you get here to pick us up?” I say and look at Patrick, who has given up on trying to stand there and has put the lid down on the toilet to sit down. 

“Hmmmm, ‘bout five to ten minutes, think he can hold on that long?” he says and I hear my mom asking what’s going on in the background. He shushes her. “Call Pat while you're waiting for me and tell her to drop by and pick up your mother.” 

“Yeah, I think he’ll be ok..” I’m cut off by a loud groan from Patrick. “Maybe. I’ll call her, just get here as fast as you can.” I hang up. “Ok baby, come on I gotta call your mom, my dad will be here soon just hold on a bit longer ok.” I kiss Patrick on the forehead and he leans into me. I stand up to call Pat and he just rests his head against my stomach. That’s fine, I think as I dial Pat’s number. 

“Hey, what’s up honey?” she asks, not asking which of us it is, the greeting could apply to either of us. 

“Uh, well your son is leaning against me squeezing my leg because he’s in a fair amount of pain OW! And I just got punched for that...so I would assume that means he’s ready to have this baby.” I say, trying to keep the tone light. “My dad will be here any minute but we need you to pick up my mom on your way to the hospital if that’s possible.” 

“Oh lord, absolutely, I’ll head out right now. I’ll see you guys at the hospital and give him a kiss for me, tell I love him and he’s gonna be alright. Okay?” she says. 

“Yeah, see you soon.” I say and she hangs up. I crouch in front of him. “Hey, Tricky baby, you mom says she loves you.” I kiss him on the cheek. “You’re gonna be fine okay, we’ll get to see the baby soon.” I say and I hear a pounding on the door. “Come on, that’s gotta be dad.” I help him stand up and grab the bag on our way out. Once I swing the door open my dad looks at Patrick and goes white. He takes the bag from me and heads back to the car. I help Patrick down the steps and into the backseat of the car, that dad is holding open for us. I slide in beside him and he decides that he really wants to lay down. 

Now my father is generally a careful driver, he tends to obey the laws of the road. Today he seems to have said fuck that, just a little bit anyway. We blow through at least one red light that I notice. I spend the whole ride muttering reassurances to Patrick and playing with his hair. He looks infinitely smaller than usual and more helpless than I’ve ever seen him. Well pull into the hospital parking lot and move as quickly as we can. I help Patrick out of the car carefully. Not two feet away from the car he stop abruptly and makes a distressed noise. 

“What’s wrong Trick?” I stop and look at him. Dad grabs the bag out of the car. 

“I...I think my water just broke.” he whimpers. 

“Shit, ok come on.” I urge him forward. When he actually make it into the hospital I manage to spot his doctor on her way to her office. She notices us too and hurries over to us. She signals to someone else who pushes over a wheelchair. They sit Patrick in it and start asking him a list of questions. The next couple minutes pass in a dizzy flash and before I know what’s going on They’ve got him in a delivery room, in one of those stupid hospital gowns. Our mothers arrive quickly. His mom is allowed in but my parents are sent to the waiting room. I hold onto his hand as he grimace and cries out. 

“Okay Patrick, it’s time honey.” the doctor says. 

~~~~~

I sit with Patrick, whose absolutely soaked with sweat, while they measure and weigh the baby. Our daughter. I have yet to actually see her but they said it was a girl. I focus on Patrick for now, his mom sitting beside me kinda hugging me and talking to Patrick. 

“You did amazing honey.” she whispers to him.

“And the next time you claim you’re not strong enough to open a jar, I so call bullshit. I’m sure you broke something in my hand.” I chuckle softly. He grins weakly at me and squeezes my hand gently. My parents come into the room quietly as the nurse comes in carrying a small bundle in his arms. 

“You’ve got a healthy baby girl, she’s beautiful.” he sets her down on Patrick’s chest. “What are you gonna name her?” he asks. 

“You tell them Trick.” I smile at him. 

“Katana Idalia Lyrik Wentz.” he smiles brightly and looks down at our baby girl resting on his chest. “She’s so pretty, Pete.” he says. He kisses the top of her head and runs his finger across her cheek. “Here, can you give her to him.” he asks the nurse, who quickly nods and picks her up. He turns to me and I hold my arms out to take her. He rests her gently in my arms. I look at her for the first time and I feel my heart melt into a little puddle at my feet. She’s so small, and looks like Patrick. She yawns and cuddles into my chest. I brush a finger over her cheek and her tiny hand comes up to grab at it. I let her rest her hand over the tip of my finger. I hear my dad chuckle beside me and the click of a camera. I look up at my mother holding Patrick’s camera. 

“What..where’d you get that and why?” I ask. 

“Memories, pictures of you guys and the baby, I already took one when she was on Patrick’s chest.” she smiles at me. “And it was in the bag you and Patrick brought.” 

I look at Pat and she just shakes her head, gesturing at my father. I stand up and hold her towards him. He seems to get the message and takes her. “You might wanna wipe that tear away boy.” he says to me as he bounces her lightly. I wipe at my eyes. “Her hair is a peculiar colour.” he mutters. 

“What?” I ask and look at the little bit of hair sticking out of the hat they put on her. It’s a dark, mahogany red. “What the hell?” I move the hat a little. It’s actually that colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katana Idalia Lyrik Wentz is born November 10th if you absolutely must know <3\. Peter Sr is no longer a colossal asshat because baby ^-^ babies melt hearts and turn grown men to mush, I've seen it XD it's the best thing to watch


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Kat goes home for the first time......

As my dad pulls the car up to the apartment I look at Patrick, who's fallen asleep beside me, and at Katana in her carseat. She smiles at me, her pretty blue-green eyes making her look even more like Trick. “Wake up, Trick, we’re home.” I poke his arm and he jumps. 

We finally manage to get the carseat out of the car and I carry it and the bag up to the apartment. When we get inside I set down the bag and carry the carseat into the living room. Patrick walks in behind me sleepily and wanders into the bedroom. I just shake my head and chuckle as I pick Katana up out of her seat. I cradle her against my chest and she makes a happy little noise. She reaches up for my face, making little grabby motions at me. I lean forward and kiss her forehead. Her tiny hands grab at my jaw. She is not pleased with the how the stubble there feels apparently and makes a funny noise before tucking her hands against her own chest. I smile and sit down on the couch with her. I put my feet up and get comfy. It’s not long before I start to doze off. 

~~Patrick’s POV~~

I wake up and it’s dark outside, did I really sleep that long? I rub my eyes and pad out to the living room. The sight I find there on the couch makes my heart ache. Pete has fallen asleep on the couch, with Katana laying on his chest and her head tucked against his neck. I smile. He looks tired, he is in need of a shave, his black hair is starting to go curly from not being straightened in a couple days, and his shirt is wrinkled as hell. A knock on the door draws my attention away from Pete. I open it to see Brendon, Ryan, Tyler, Josh, Joe, and Andy. 

“What are all of you guys doing here?” I smile as Brendon hugs me tightly. 

“Well we haven’t seen you in a while and we heard there was a tiny version of you now so we came to see you.” Ryan says smiling widely. I motion for them to come in. “Awe!” 

“Oh my god that’s adorable!” Tyler and Josh say together. They are all looking at Pete on the couch, I smile proudly. 

“Yeah, he is.” I laugh, looking at his scruffy and fluffy form, his chest gently rising and falling in his sleep. “Hey, Pete, we’ve got company.” I say a little louder. He jerks awake, making sure to grab hold of Kat so she doesn’t fall. He startles her as he sits up and she starts crying. 

“Oh my god, gimme.” Brendon says and rushes over to take her from him as he slowly wakes up. Pete let’s him take her. Brendon hugs her against his shoulder and bounces her lightly, humming a tune in her ear. She starts to quiet down after a couple seconds. Ryan rests his chin on Brendon’s shoulder, singing with Brendon quietly at the baby. Once she’s quieted down Brendon holds her up. “There we go, that’s better now isn’t it.” he smiles at her. “Now we can get a good look at you.” she giggles at him happily. “She looks just like you Patrick, she’s really cute. This one’s gonna break hearts when she’s older.” 

Josh reaches out for her and Brendon reluctantly hands her over. Josh smiles widely and starts to tickle her and play with her, Tyler laughing beside him. Pete finally seems to figure out what’s going on. “Alright, I know most of you, but I don’t know the one currently holding the baby or the one clinging to his side or the one that is clinging to Brendon.” 

“Oh, I’m Ryan.” he smiles and waves at Pete. “The guy holding Kat is Josh, and the guy with him is Tyler, his soulmate.” Josh smiles and hands Kat to Joe, who immediately mutters ‘don’t give her to me’ and gives her to Andy, who laughs and shakes his head. He cuddles her for a minute before she starts to fuss and get grumpy. 

“Hey, it’s ok, what’s the matter baby?” Andy’s gentle voice seems to almost calm her but she gets fussier when he stops. “She doesn’t stink, could she be hungry maybe?” 

I turn to go to the kitchen to get the bag and get her bottle ready but Pete is already up and going. I take Kat from Andy and hold her up. “What’s the matter sweetheart, you hungry?” I ask her. I hear the microwave go off and see Pete come toward me with the bottle of formula, testing it on his hand. “Where’d you learn to do that?” I ask him.

“Baby cousins, my mom taught me how to do it when we watched them.” he blushes. He hands the bottle to me. I put it to her lips and she latches right on. 

“Guess she was hungry?” I smile at her. 

“So...can I ask you guys something?” Brendon says quietly. 

“Sure, Beebo, what’s on your mind?” I smile up at him. 

“Which of your families has that crazy colour of hair in it?” he asks cautiously, looking nervous, his eyes shifting to Pete. I don’t think he’s forgotten about the first time he met Pete and flirted with me in front of him. 

“My mom’s side of the family has red hair but none that dark.” I sigh, I look down at her hair. It’s really pretty. 

“I don’t think any of my family has red hair but I don’t know, could be someone on dad’s side.” Pete shrugs, his face looking glum. 

“Well, your hair is black and she’s got Demon magic surrounding her, and Demon blood. Maybe it’s our hair colours mixed?” I shrug and Kat finishes with her bottle. I set it down and put her up to my shoulder to burp her. Pete just shrugs and sits on the couch. “Here, Pete, burp her.” I say and hand her to him, his face brightens up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lot's of fluff, did a bit from Trick's POV for once <3 yeah I know it's short sorry


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's morning couldn't possibly get any worse.......

I’m not a hundred percent sure what woke me up, the knock on the door or the baby screaming in the living room. I bolt upright in bed and run out to pick her up. I stand there in just my boxers and I hear the knock on the door. I glare at the door as I bounce Kat gently to quiet her. Once she’s sitting quietly in my arms looking at me and grabbing at my tattoos I walk over to the door. I open and see a woman standing there. 

“Uh, hi, can I help you? You did kind of wake up the baby, thanks for that by the way.” I grumble, not really caring about politeness at this point. Fucking wake the baby up at nine in the morning, lucky she doesn’t have my foot in her ass. 

“Hi, is Patrick home?” she asks with a soft English accent, grinning far too cheerfully at me far too early in the morning. 

“He’s sleeping still, can I help you? I’m his soulmate.” I demand and look at Kat, who has decided to grab a hold of my hair. 

“I wasn’t aware he had a soulmate, nice to meet you, I’m Adrienne.” she holds out her hand. 

“Pete, and I’ve never heard of you.” I just look at her hand and then back on her. She’s a bit taller than me but not much. 

“Oh you wouldn’t have.” she laughs. Yeah, way too early for her happy. “She’s a real cutie.” she says gesturing to Kat. 

“What’s going on Pete, where’d you go?” I hear Patrick calling, he pads out to the living room in my t-shirt and his boxers. “Oh, uh hello, who’s this Pete?” 

“She’s looking for you babe, was hoping you could tell me.” I arch an eyebrow at him. Does he not know her? Who is she? “Says her name is Adrienne.” 

“I don’t know anyone by that name, uh you a friend of my mom’s maybe?” he asks, fixing his glasses. 

“Oh, I do know your mom, Patricia is a lovely woman but you have met me before you just don’t remember it.” she smiles at him, emphasizing the word lovely. “Cute baby, is she yours?” 

“Yeah, she’s ours. Don’t ask.” I tell her. “You might as well come in.” I move to let her into the apartment. She steps inside, grinning widely. 

“I asked him.” she says firmly. “If she’s his then she isn’t yours.” she says and I almost choke. 

“Excuse me?” I say, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

“That baby is not biologically yours if Patrick is the one that carried her.” she looks at me. “Did I stutter?” she rolls her eyes. “I wasn’t aware you’d acquired a partner, Patrick dear, or I’d have been more prepared to explain this.” 

“What are you talking about?” Patrick is starting to look freaked out. “Pete is the only person I’ve ever been with, of course she’s his.” 

“Then explain that peculiar colour of hair.” she chuckles looking at Kat’s hair. I look at this stranger. She’s got a cute and soft looking face, and wide blue eyes. Her hair is pulled back in a clip but it’s colour is what halts me. It’s a dark mahogany red, with a bit of a purple hue to it. I look at Kat. Not even possible. That’s…..no. How? 

“It’s….” Patrick looks at her and the baby. “How?” 

“Do you mind?” she reaches for for Kat and I immediately step away from her.

“You’re fucking right I mind. Who are you and why are you here?” I growl, holding Kat tight to me. She starts whining. “No, no no no, it’s ok baby girl. It’s ok kitten. Don’t cry.” I cuddle her and she settles down, nestling into me. 

“I’m the one who knocked your pretty little soulmate up before you ever even had a chance to meet him. My friend cursed him for me and I did the rest. Unfortunately he got caught but he knew the risk, he made that call.” she sighs. “I, however, had the sense to wipe his memory. He wouldn’t remember me or what I did to him.” I look back at Patrick, he looks terrified and on the verge of crying. 

“What the hell did you do to him?” I demand, still holding Kat away from her. 

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know.” she laughs. “He’s really quite slutty actually, likes it rough from what I could tell.” 

“But…..how? You’re……” I watch her as she tries to move closer. 

“A woman, yes I’m quite aware of that, but if Demon magic can give him a uterus don’t you think that temporarily helping me out would be quite simple?” she looks at me like I’m an idiot. She turns around to actually look at our apartment and I catch a glimpse of the Demon mark on the back of her neck. 

“Why? Why go to the trouble of all that?” Patrick asks quietly behind me. 

“Because you’re lovely mother,” she emphasizes lovely again and this time I actually catch the sarcasm behind it. “Ruined a lot of hard work I did. You know it’s not easy to prove a theory about the Origin of Angels and Demons. I finally had it and before I could publish my theory someone had her read it and she disproved it because of one tiny error, not really something that actually disproved the whole theory. I lost any respect anyone had for me, my high standing in the community, and because of that I lost my job.” she rolls her eyes. “So I tried to think of a way to humiliate her. When I saw you, I realized, how better to humiliate an Angel of high standing than to knock her child up with a Demon’s baby, it made it comical that you were male and all the more humiliating. Though it doesn’t seem to have had the effect I wanted, so now I’m simply here to see my daughter.” 

I hear Patrick make a noise that’s somewhere between horror and disgust. I turn to him and the look on his face makes my heart hurt. “I would suggest you get the hell out of here before I remove you myself. You’re not welcome here.” I growl violently at her. She almost looks a little afraid this time. 

“One thing first….well two I suppose.” she smiles and it takes everything in me not to snap at her. “What’s her name? I think you could allow me that at least.” 

“Katana.” I say through gritted teeth. She smiles and waves her hand at Patrick. He screams and clutches at his head. 

“This won’t be the last you see of me but I’ll give you time to wrap your heads around this at least.” she smiles and heads for the door. “Bye for now though.” With that she’s out the door and I set Kat down to check on Patrick. 

“What did she do to you?” I say holding him, and rubbing his back. 

“I remember, she gave it all back to me, it’s fine now but it just hurt when she removed the block. Pete, I want it to go away, I don’t want to remember this.” he looks at me with tears rolling down his cheeks. “I didn’t even fight her, she did something to me to make me feel like I wanted to be with her, I don’t want to see this in my head. I didn’t fight, I didn’t even try. I don’t want to remember. Please make it go away.” he whimpers. 

“I don’t know how to do that baby. I’m so sorry.” I say, sitting there holding him. 

“You’re gonna hate me.” he cries. “Oh, please don’t hate Kat, she’s just a baby..” 

“Shush,” I cut him off. “I could never hate you, it’s not your fault. And as for our little kitten, you’re right, she’s just a baby. But you know what, no matter what that bitch says, she’s my baby and I love her. Nothing will change that.” I kiss the top of his head and hold him to me.

“I love you, Pete.” he nestles his face into me. 

“I love you too, Trick.” I sit there in quiet for a minute. “Wait a minute!” I suddenly realize something. “I’m calling Eve and Lilith, I think….just hold on okay, cuddle Kat while I make the call ok.” I get up and hand her to him where he’s sitting on the floor. He cuddles her right into him, rocking back and forth a bit. I pull out my phone and dial the store’s number.

“Hello?” Eve’s voice greets me.

“Hey can you guys get over here as soon as possible, we’ve got a problem.” I say, she’ll know who it is. 

“How big of a problem, Pete?” she asks. 

“Big enough that I’m about ready to kill the bitch that caused it.” I grumble. 

“We’re on our way.” she says and I hear her call out to Lilith. “See you soon, we’ll bring Pat, she’s here with us.” she says and hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was mean to Patrick again...or still I guess.... <3 sorry (not really, I love this chapter) THE SASS IS STRONG IN THIS ONE!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick tell the others what happened....

“So...well that explains her hair at least but....what the actual hell?” Lilith mutters, sitting on the couch holding Kat in her lap.

“Look, I can for sure tell you that if she actually did everything you two just told us then not only did she break like a dozen Demon rules but she also broke some hefty laws. Patrick would have been seventeen at the time, he was underage.” Eve sighs in frustration. “Not only that but if she did use magic to make you think you wanted it, so that you wouldn’t fight, then that in all technicalities is rape. She can be put in jail.” 

“The problem there is that she may not go away for long.” Pat pipes up. “Rick, baby, I am so sorry about this...I…” she looks at the floor. 

“No, mom, this isn’t your fault.” Patrick leans into her and she puts an arm around him. 

“Eve, how can we prove that this even happened without her cooperation.” I ask her. 

“Well, there are Demons at every police station to handle Demon magic cases. They’ll be able to kind of copy the memory out of Patrick’s head but they’ll also be able to match any trace magic signatures on him. These people are professionals, she won’t be able to hide what she’s done from them.” 

I look at Kat, “How is all this going to affect Kat?” Lilith hugs her worriedly and looks at Eve. 

“They’ll likely leave her out of it apart from maybe a DNA test as evidence.” Eve says. “Demons try not to involve children if they can help it, especially very young children.” 

“Ok, so then how do we go about this?” Patrick asks. 

“I can take you down to the police station, we’d have to bring Kat, if you want.” Eve sighs. “You two also need to think about something, there’s a very real possibility from the sound of it that she’s gonna want to see Kat, she’ll probably try to get visitation or something. While I doubt the courts will really go for that you never know what kind of jury you’re gonna get.” 

I look from Patrick to Kat in Lilith’s lap on the couch beside him. “I don’t want her near her.” Patrick says firmly. “But, what if she does something worse because we keep them apart? I mean she did all of this because she screwed up and mom pointed it out, what’s to keep her from doing something horrible because she can’t see her daughter?” 

“Patrick, it’s up to you, okay? But I think we need to make sure we focus on protecting Kat first.” I look him in the eye. “If you want to let her see Kat then I’ll be there with you making sure nothing happens to either of you, if you don’t then I’ll have Eve teach me to ward the apartment and keep you guys safe and protected.” 

“And I would gladly teach you if it came to that.” Eve nods reassuringly. 

“And you can always change your mind one way or the other. If at some point you decide you want to allow the visits it can be arranged. If you decide to allow them right off the bat and there comes a point where you no longer feel safe or comfortable doing so you can demand that they stop.” Pat says, squeezing his shoulder. I nod in agreement. 

“I think….” Patrick looks at Kat, “I want to give her the benefit of the doubt, I want to believe that she wouldn’t hurt Kat, her plan didn’t work and she knows about you now. She knows I’m not alone anymore.” 

“Ok, if that’s what you want Trick, then that’s what we’ll do.” I nod. 

“What do you think though, Pete.” he eyes me worriedly. 

“I think she did a horrible thing but I also think that if she hurts my soulmate or baby she’ll regret it the second she does so it doesn’t matter.” I say, “I’m not afraid of her or what she could do to us, she won’t if she knows what’s good for her.” 

“Ok, Patrick, if you want to get Kat, you and I will go down to the police station. Do you want to bring Pete?” Eve says. Patrick nods. “Alright, let’s go.” 

~~~~~

After a couple months of dealing with the legal system I’ve about had enough, but everything was done rather quickly. It didn’t take much to find her. The jury was shift to look at the evidence presented and even got the guy who had cursed Patrick for her to back up the claims. The DNA test quickly confirmed that this woman was Kat’s ‘father’. She faces six months in jail with no probation. Though I’m told most of that will be solitary confinement. Effectively the government grounded her. They were not fans of the idea of allowing her visitations with Kat but didn’t really argue it, if Patrick was willing to face that and go through with it who were they to deny it. 

That is how I ended up standing in one of those rooms full of cafeteria table in the state prison, holding my daughter in my arms while Patrick clings to my side, waiting for them to bring Adrienne in from her cell. As soon as she enters the room she beelines for us and holds her arms out for the baby. I grumble but hand her over anyway. She’s held her every time we’ve visited but I never hate it any less. We visit every Friday, it’s been about four now I think. She hugs Kat close before sitting down with her in her lap. 

“She got bigger again.” she says, “Not much but you can tell she’s bigger.” 

“Babies tend to do that.” I say looking at a spot on the table. 

“Is she trying to talk yet?” she asks, playing with Kat gently as she does so. 

“Not yet, she makes noises like she might soon but it’s just gibberish and noises still.” Patrick says. He’s tense but deals with her small talk better than I do. 

“Huh, what’s going on in the world out there?” she asks and I involuntarily roll my eyes at her. I don’t think she notices though at least. 

~~~~~

I sit on the bed reading a book when Patrick walks in and climbs up the bed to straddle my lap, peaking over my book at me. “Excuse me, can I help you Mr. Stumph?” I chuckle as I lower my book. He closes it on me and puts it on the nightstand. “Well that was rude, you made me lose my page.” I say as he scoots forward and kisses me. 

“Kat is sleeping finally.” he smiles at me, kissing me harder this time. He rolls his hips against mine, earning a moan from me. 

“You’d best not be teasing me.” I say grabbing his hips. He shakes his head at me. He giggles when I pick him up and pin him down on the bed. “You take your potion?” he nods. I kiss him hard and he moans into it. I work quickly to get us both undressed, discarding our clothes in a heap beside the bed. He reaches for me but I take hold of his wrists and pin them to the bed. He smiles as I do that and grinds his hips up against mine, moaning as he does. I grin and kiss him hard, I swipe my tongue over his lower lip and he parts his lips, giving me access to deepen the kiss. I push against him and he whines. I pull away and look down at him. His skin is flushed a bright pink and the pretty blue-green irises of his eye is almost swallowed by the black of his pupil. I let go of his wrists and run my hands down his thighs. I tease his hole with my finger and he moans quietly. I push in and follow quickly with a second, opening him up a bit. The slick makes it easier. 

I lean over him and kiss him again, then moving my focus to his neck, marking the skin there. I hit his prostate with one the thrusts with my fingers and he let’s out a more high pitched whine. I pull out of him and position myself between his legs, and he slides a hand up to grip my shoulder urging me forward. I push into him easily, sinking in to the hilt. He whimpers incoherently and grabs at my hands. I take his wrist in my grip again and pin them back to the bed. He smiles at me as I pull out, the smile becomes a cry as I slam back into him. 

“Shhh, you’ll wake the baby.” I laugh and he nods, clamping his mouth shut. I start to thrust into his slow and hard. He fights against little moans and cries as I hit home each time. He thrusts his hips up to meet a few own my thrusts and on those he can’t help the little noises that escape him. He whines hopelessly and writhes under me. I pick up the pace a bit as I feel tension building in my gut. I let go of his wrist and guide one of his hands to his dick. He seems to grasp my meaning and immediately starts jacking himself off, the precum already leaking from him acting as lube. He tries and fails to hold back the scream that comes at the same time he does. I keep fucking into him a few more thrusts before the tension snaps and I release into him. He throws up his hands to help hold me up as I ride out my orgasm. I pull out and catch my breath for a second before I grab a cloth and clean us up. He smiles at me as I lay down beside him. 

And then I hear Kat start crying in her crib out in the living room. I groan and get back up, throwing a towel around my waist, and pad out to see what’s wrong. I faintly hear Patrick laugh as I walk out to her and pick her up. She quiets as soon as I pick her up. 

“Really? That’s all you wanted?” I kiss her cheek. “You just wanted Daddy?” her tiny hand presses against my thorn ring tattoo. “You’re gonna start again if I put you down aren’t you?” she looks at me and I just know she will. “Well I’m sleepy so guess what, you’re coming to cuddle with us.” I carry her back toward the bedroom. Patrick has already fallen asleep when I get there. I set her on the bed beside him and arrange a bit of a barrier around her in case either of us moves in our sleep. I pull the blanket over Patrick and quickly throw on some boxers before laying down beside her. She holds onto my finger tightly as she falls asleep, I smile and follow her lead quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Adrienne is doing her time...Kat is still the cutest thing I've ever tried to write about...and I wrote more smut...so there's that...  
> Also BlueRabbits is a lovely lady and she wrote a thing for what happened between Adrienne and Patrick...I posted it and titled it "She Writes Sins Not Tragedies" because she indeed did write sin! Go check it out and I hope you enjoy it. ^-^   
> Also I am on Wattpad now...I posted this fic over there so if you use that you can find me there too, the account has the same name as this one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienne gets out of jail.....

“Are we really gonna do this Patrick?” I ask as I stand there with him, holding Kat in my arms. 

“Yes Pete, she’s not as bad as we thought she was. Besides she’s got nothing left remember. She lost everything she had when they put her in here.” he rolls his eyes at me. I will admit Adrienne isn’t actually as bad a person as I thought she was. That doesn’t, however, mean I totally forgive her for what she did. I know Patrick doesn’t either but he doesn’t have it in him to let her end up on the streets. 

I shift Kat’s weight from one hip to the other just as I see Adrienne step out of the gate. She’s carrying just one small bag. She walks over towards us with a bright but almost tired looking smile. Her eyes light up when she sees Katana giggling in my arms. 

“Come see Dad, baby girl.” she sets her bag on the ground and reaches to take her from me. I let her. She starts babbling at her, not really saying anything, just making noise. 

“You ready to go?” I ask her and pick up her bag. She nods and smiles at me. We head for the train station and when we are standing on the train I catch her eyeing Patrick. When we get to the apartment I set her bag down in the living room. 

“Ok, my mom is expecting me and Kat over at her place in a few minutes so I’ll see you guys when I get back.” Patrick kisses me, grabs the diaper bag and takes Kat back from Adrienne. 

Once he’s gone I stand there unsure of what to do. Adrienne smiles and sits on the couch. “Pete, sit down, relax and we can chat.” she pats the couch beside her. I opt for the chair as far from her as I can get. She chuckles. “Look, I saw you glaring at me on the train, you weren’t terribly subtle and with that look you’ve got going on that glare was actually scary.” 

“Yeah and what exactly is your point.” I glare at her, now that I know it works I may have to remember it. She just rolls her eyes. 

“You don’t have to worry about me with Patrick, okay? I know he’s your soulmate, no matter how cute I think he is I would rather leave him to you than be thrown onto the streets and never see my daughter again.” she says none too sweetly. 

“Good, then we have an understanding, you keep that in mind next time you want to eye him up.” I say strictly, letting a growl slip into my voice. 

~~~~~

I sit on the floor playing with Kat, she throws a block and it hits me in the head. I chuckle and hand it back to her. She tries to built what I can only assume is a tower but it topples over when the front door closes. I see Ad come in carrying a large bag of groceries. “Do you want help with that Addy?” I ask. 

“No, I’m alright Pete, how’s Kitten doing?” she asks as she starts putting things away. 

“I think she tried to talk earlier.” I say and hand Kat a block. She giggle furiously at the gift and puts it on top of her new tower. “Did you pick up the stuff for her party?”

She clears to get my attention and holds up a tub of ice cream, “Of course I did, we need to get everything ready for our baby girl’s first birthday.” she puts the ice cream in the freezer. “Where’s Patrick?” she asks just as the door opens and closes with a slam. “Never mind, question answered.” 

“Hey baby, what’s up?” I call and lean over to see him leaning against the door trying to catch his breathe. “Hey, what’s wrong?” I get up and grab a hold of him. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know what in the ever living fuck that was?” he says, his voice trembling. He’s shaking almost violently as I hold him up. 

“Hold on, calm down and breathe. Easy.” I say quietly. “Deep breathes baby.” 

“Pete, that spell I taught you, the calming one, use that.” Ad says standing behind me. “Give him to me, I’ll keep him standing up, you focus on the spell.” 

“It won’t work, I had Eve put a block on him so no one could tamper with his mind at all.” I groan. 

“I know and I had her tweak it, I knew you wouldn’t totally trust me so I assumed you would do something like that. No one can tamper with his mind but you.” she rolls her eyes at me. Wait, she what? I look at her incredulously. I shake my head and immediately focus on the spell. I cast it and Patrick instantly relaxes in Ad’s arms. 

“Ok put him down,” I tell her and she gently sets him down so he’s sitting on the floor. “Ok now what happened Tricky?” 

“It was like, this animal or something, it chased me from the train station.” he trembles a little but stays calm, the spell must be working. 

“What did it look like? Did you get a good look?” Addy asks, looking panicked. 

“It was like a big black bird thing, I don’t know.” he looks at her with a frightened expression on his face. 

“Shit!” Adrienne mutters and runs off to her small chest of drawers in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being mean again XD Addy not the asshole of the story though, she just fucked up that's all, she was never going to be the actual "villian" here <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat's birthday party....

“Peter, I swear to god, if you don’t get that fucking balloon away from my head right now you ain’t gonna like where I put it.” Addy growls at me as I attempt to get close enough to rub the balloon against her hair and make it stick to her head.

“Awe, but where is the fun in that?” I sigh and put the balloon on the wall where it’s supposed to go as she just glares at me. Patrick comes into the room carrying Kat and sits her in her highchair. She reaches up as he does and knocks his hat askew. He chuckles and fixes it. I try to sneak up behind Adrienne with another balloon but she seems to know and her hand swings backwards and hits me in the stomach. I groan and hand her the balloon. She takes the entire bag of balloons away from me. 

“Go get the last of the food out of the fridge and quit being an ass.” she rolls her eyes and works on finishing putting up balloons. I grin and take the pen out of my pocket, I reach around her and pop the one in her hand. The jump and scream from her are worth the foot in the ass I get as I walk out to the kitchen laughing. There’s a knock on the door and I see Patrick head over to answer it. Suddenly the sound of Beebo’s voice can be heard throughout the apartment. I smile and hear Ryan’s quiet laugh by the front door. No sooner does Patrick come into my view with them and there’s another knock on the door. 

Ryan and Beebo immediately go over to Kat, they set a gift bag on the table with the one Addy put there earlier. Patrick comes back into the room with Andy, Joe, Tyler and Josh in tow, each pair carrying a brightly wrapped present. I hear the door open as I finish putting the last of the food out and see Lilith, Eve and Pat walk into the room with Gee, Mikey and Frank close behind them. Gee runs toward me and hugs me. 

“Hey, Petey!” he smiles widely. I hug him back. 

As everyone settles in and those who don’t know each other are introduced, I smile at our group. My parents arrive in the middle of all the introductions. We start to give Kat the presents and let her tear at the paper a bit. She never quite actually opens one but we open them for her as Patrick stands there with his camera taking pictures. A lot of it is clothes, books, and toys. Lilith and Eve, of course, went with a protection charm to hang over her crib instead. I hang it up immediately after it’s opened. Kat seems to love this, she’s all smiles and giggles. We all eat the food I set out while Kat sits in Addy’s lap and Beebo makes face at her. She loves it. 

Lilith sits beside me and hands me a small box. “I know it’s Kat’s birthday but we made one of these for each, you, Patrick, and Addy.” I open it and find a charm on a thick black rope. It’s one of the protection symbols Eve has taught me about. I slip it over my head and tuck the charm under my shirt.

“Thanks Lilith.” I smile at her and she goes back over to sit with Eve. “Alright, cake?” I ask, receiving a happy chorus of yes and fuck yeah. I go out to the kitchen and put the little number one candle on the cake. There’s a knock at the door just as I’m about to light it. I put the lighter down and go to open it. When I do a large black feathery thing flies right in over my head. I hear Eve yell something at Addy and I run out to the living room. A tall man is standing there. 

“No!” Addy yells at him. “What are you doing?” 

“I could ask you the same, why are you here WITH them?” he growls. I look at Patrick and see that he’s grabbed Kat and is trying to hide in the corner. 

“Who the hell are you?” I demand. He spins on me and growls. He’s a Demon, I can already tell you that much. 

“The man who fucked up your pretty little soulmate’s biology, I just got out of jail and I figure I’d best finish my job.” he laughs. So this is that asshole. “He wasn’t supposed to live after the baby was born.” he glares at Addy. 

“You’ll do no such thing. I told you it was done in the letter I sent you, it’s over and you will not harm Patrick or anyone else here for that matter.” Addy throws out her hand and he collapses, curling in on himself. I know Addy is good at offensive magic but I’ve never seen her use it, now I’m kind of glad for that. “They’ve finally gotten to be ok with me and you think you’re going to ruin that? I will not have you harm the closest thing I’ve got to a family.” He growls and she seems to intensify whatever she is doing to him, making his every muscle tense up. He whines and seems to submit. 

“FINE!” he whimpers. “You want this fucked up little family then you keep it.” he strains to get the words out. She stops whatever she was doing and he relaxes. Gee and Mikey pick him up and toss him, I kid you not they actually toss him, out the front door. 

“What...just happened?” I ask as I pull Patrick into a comforting hug. He leans into me. 

“I chose to work with a moron, that’s what.” Addy rolls her eyes. “I’m sorry that that just happened. I honestly never thought he’d come back after he got out.” 

“The plan was to kill Patrick after he had the baby?” Pat asks. 

“The plan changed immediately after I knocked him up, apparently he missed that memo.” she looks at the floor. 

We all look at her in shock. She changed her mind that early on? I feel Patrick relax in my arms. “I believe we still have a cake to get to, if we can salvage what’s left of this party.” I look to Addy, she nods for me to go ahead and the others seem to be in agreement with that. 

~~~~~

I lay in bed reading a book when Patrick comes in and crawls up beside me. I lift my arm so he can cuddle up beside me and I put my arm back down so that it’s around him. He snuggles right into me and lays there in silence for a bit. 

“Hey, Pete….” he says quietly after a while. 

“Yeah Trick?” I ask, not looking away from my book. I turn the page. 

“You know, I like this apartment but I think we should maybe get a house. We don’t have a lot of space and we’ve only got one bedroom.” he says, looking up at me. I look down at him. 

“Yeah, I’m sure Addy would appreciate her own room instead of the pull out bed in the couch in the living room. And Kitten will need to have her own room as she gets older.” I nod. “We can start looking for a three bedroom place if you want.” I go back to my book. 

“Well...I was thinking...maybe a four bedroom place, and with kind of a deadline on it.” he says quietly. 

“Four bedroom? Deadline? Why?” I ask, just closing my book and giving up at this point. 

“Well, I don’t know how the hell I managed it but I think there was a night I forgot to take my potion…” he smiles at me. It takes a minute for my brain to actually catch what he’s trying to tell me.

“Are you…?” I sit up. “Trick, are you pregnant again?” he nods and smiles at me. I hug him tightly and kiss his forehead. “I guess we will need a bigger place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is it guys, that's the final chapter.  
> there will, however, be a sequel.  
> I'd very much like to thank BlueRabbits for her part in this and for encouraging me to get my ass moving with the writing, I'd probably still be stuck if it weren't for you.  
> I will be moving into working on "Cast a Spell Over the West" immediately after I do the request I've got waiting for me.


End file.
